A Different Beginning
by Kerria Flower
Summary: What if Ash's family lived in Sinnoh their whole lives, but chose to move to Kanto after Ash got her Starter Pokemon? Instead of Pikachu, Piplup is her Starter Pokemon from Sinnoh, while gaining a Pikachu from Professor Oak in Pallet Town anyway? Having two Pokemon on her team definitely made her life easier as her journey continues! Fem!AshxMany Boys, r-18 Sequel Coming Soon...
1. Chapter 1

The Newcomer from Sinnoh

For as long as Ashley 'Ash' Ketchum remembers, she has no father.

Her mother Delia Ketchum is a single parent who ran a successful, popular Sweets Shop in Jubilife City after learning her trade in Johto in her younger days. As she grew up, she learned how to make sweets and snacks. Like any beginner she was clumsy at first but gradually her skills improved. However, due to politics involved as their home was one of the stores to be torn down in their part of the residential area to make room for some building, they had to move...but Ash wanted to wait until she got her Starter Pokemon from Professor Rowan before they left their home of ten years. She quickly chose a Piplup before others could get him and was on a rush as she and her mother has to move. She resented this moving because she was here for ten years, and now she and her mother have to start over in some foreign place because of politics and in anger, silently cursed the politician who was running for Mayor of Jubilife City along with some competition.

She wanted to win the Sinnoh League but now...

She was the first to arrive earlier than usual due to lack of time so Professor Rowan told her that since she and her mother are moving to Kanto, she should get her Pokedex from Professor Oak at Pallet Town after giving her Piplup's Pokeball and five extra pokeballs. Hastily thanking Professor Rowan, Ash left for the ship for Kanto with her mother.

They moved to Viridian City where they moved to, and her mother planned on restarting her business...after training new employees, that is.

And so...at Pallet Town that early morning...

'Hey, aren't you a little too early?'Ash looked up to see a red-haired boy whose hair was spiky and wore simple clothes, but he had an air of confidence about him.

'Oh, I'm new in Kanto so the professor in my Home Region said I should go here for my Pokedex.' said Ash. 'Pointless in getting a Pokedex from him to use here since it's programmed to Sinnoh Pokemon only so I'm getting a Kanto pokedex here.' she explained.

'Oh I see...so you already got a starter huh?' the boy scratched his head. 'I heard that they give away Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup there. Can I see?'

'Sure.' Ash released Piplup from its pokeball.

'Oh! It's a Piplup...and I can't believe **it's so tiny** in real life compared to books!' the boy exclaimed, and this offended Piplup enough into jumping and pecking him. 'Eeeyouch! Call im' off, cal im' off!' he cried while trying to swat Piplup away but she was too fast.

'It's a 'she' and she doesn't like it when her height is up for topic in a bad light.' Ash giggled in amusement. 'Say you're sorry and she'll let off. She inherited the pride of an Empoleon so better apologize! I got that warning from Professor Rowan.'

'Alright already!' the boy sputtered out and apologized to Piplup. 'Sheesh...' he gasped out, wincing from the pecks. 'If I ever go to Sinnoh, I'm definitely not getting a Piplup.' he muttered to himself. 'I'm Gary, Gary Oak. I'm gonna get a starter from grandpa.'

'I'm Ashley Ketchum.' said Ash. 'I moved to Viridian City and arrived just yesterday.' she introduced herself.

And so...

'I heard of you from Professor Rowan Ash.' said Professor Oak as he met up with Ash and his grandson who were the earliest. 'Because of the situation in your hometown, you had to move.' he said. 'Though I wonder why not in other areas in Sinnoh?'

'Well, mortgage there is pretty high.' said Ash. 'Unless it's a land owned by your family for at least ten generations and the area we lived in is the cheapest my family could get. Kanto's rates are cheaper so it's easy for mom to start over in her shop again.' she explained. 'Had we started somewhere else in Sinnoh, we'll be having a hard time financially.'

'I see...well, here's your Pokedex.' said Professor Oak as he gave Ash her Pokedex. 'Professor Rowan sent me Piplup's information so you'll have an easier time training her and here's your five starter Pokeballs.'

'Thanks!' Ash received the pokeballs gratefully and put them in a holster. 'So Gary, what are you gonna choose for a Starter?'

'I decided on Squirtle.' said Gary. 'The first badge I'll get is the Boulder Badge in Pewter City so I need a Water Pokemon to win easily. Cerulean is also an easy win. I woke up extra early for this and it's first come, first serve and I'm no exception when it comes to getting Starter pokemon!' and he took Squirtle for himself. 'Early bird gets early worm I say!' he said as that morning, a big crowd gathered from outside.

'Wow, what a crowd!' Ash gasped out as she heard noises from outside and went to check it out by the window. 'With a cheerleading squad even!' she croaked with a sweatdrop.

'Ahaha. they're my adoring fans!' Gary said smugly. 'I gotta greet them all like a good gentleman would! See ya later grandpa!' and Gary left the laboratory.

'...well...that was interesting.' Ash sweatdropped.

'Well, my grandson is quite the charmer.' said Professor Oak. 'That's how those cheerleaders came to be.' he said. 'Oh yes Ash, I know you already have a Starter but here's one more pokemon I'd like you to take.' he said as a hidden slot appeared and came out...a pokeball with a lightning bolt symbol on it. 'He's been with me since he was given to me by a Trainer who couldn't handle him. Maybe you could.'

'Uh...?' Ash blinked and did a double-take. 'How come?'

'Well, this Pikachu really hates being in a Pokeball.' said Professor Oak. 'It will disobey anyone who puts it in a pokeball. When its trainer caught him, he had a rough and shocking time training him until he gave up and left him to me. I also had a hard time getting it to go back in unless I use a special sleeping chemical for me to use Return on it.' he said wryly. 'I hope it'll do well with you.'

'Er I need to talk with Piplup first.' Ash let out Piplup. 'Piplup, Professor Oak wants to have Pikachu join us but it'll be a real challenge as he hates being in a Pokeball.' she told Piplup. 'If we are to get along with him, he will always stay out and walk with us from now on if he is to like us. What do you think? He joins us or not? I wnat your opinion because I don't want to deal with teammate infighting. I just want all of us to get along' Piplup thought real long and hard until she jumped up and let Pikachu out by pressing the button of his pokeball and out came Pikachu. Piplup talked to Pikachu and the two began talking...Professor Oak and Ash waited...until it looks like the two agreed on something.

Pikachu made sign language while talking.

He agreed to come with Ash as long as he's NOT in a Pokeball as he enjoyed walking and traveling to see the world. He was on his own travels until he got caught...which was what Professor Oak got after years of studying and understanding Pokemon.

'OK, you won't be in a Pokeball we promise.' Ash promised him. 'But be good to Piplup and your future teammates, and participate OK?' Pikachu nodded happily. 'We got a deal Professor!' Ash chimed. 'Pikachu's with us from now on!'

'I hope you guys get along indeed...the last ten trainers didn't and I'm sure they got immunity to electricity by now...' said the elderly man wryly. 'Take care now!'

'We will~!'


	2. Gaining a New Friend!

Gaining a New Friend!

And so...upon leaving Pallet Town...

'Alright guys, we're gonna tackle the Indigo Plateau Conference, Kanto's Pokemon League and to do so, we gotta be strong.' said Ash. 'Piplup, as typical of a starter, you're a baby Pokemon so we'll build your stamina up first.' she said. 'You'll walk until you're tired and you'll get one hour rest in a pokeball then you walk again until we reach Viridian City. Then after that, we'll stay at my house for ten days so I can teach the both of you new moves. Once you're at the same level as Pikachu, I'll train the both of you in Normal moves and then you spar. That good?'

'Piplup!'

'Pi pikapi!'

And so, the first step of Training began...Stamina Training for Piplup. And it's not easy on the baby Pokemon...thus they had a period of one hour breaks. During that time on the first break, Ash used her Pokedex to study Piplup and Pikachu, wondering what moves to teach them first based on the gyms they'll encounter until they get more Teammates. She had to beg and bribe Pikachu to go into his Pokeball 'just this once' so she can scan him using her Pokedex for his known moves so she would know what to work on for him. Piplup...knew nothing. Literally while Pikachu knows Thundershock and Thunderbolt.

Since their first gym is a Rock type Gym followed by a Water Gym, she planned on training near a river once pitching up camp in her house.

'Wow honey, your Piplup looks like she's out of breath.' Delia remarked, feeling sorry for Piplup as they were in an area of their new restaurant(which is still closed due to employee training) and the three were enjoying toasted rice cakes and cold almond jelly drink.

'Well, training is pretty rough mom. Her stamina is very low which is why we walked all the way here to improve her stamina.' said Ash. 'And we'll be camping here until these two learn some new moves.' she told her mom.

'I suppose dear, at least you'll be home for a few days.' said Delia. 'But be careful honey, I've heard rumors of Pokemon Thieves in the area and Piplup is pretty rare in Kanto, so be careful.'

'Yeah mom, they're nothing anyway, Pikachu can just chuck them to the hospital with a good ol' Thunderbolt.' Ash scoffed confidently. Delia twitched.

'How can you easily say such things?!'

'What, bad guys deserve it for doing bad things in the first place!'

xxx

'Alrighty, after a good snack and rest at my house, let's get training!' Ash chimed. 'I got loads of Sitrus Berries and Leppa Berries so we can camp out here till it's time to go home.' she told them. 'Pikachu, since these Berries are kinda tough, can you toast them with thunder so they'll be a bit tender?' she asked Pikachu. 'Careful not to burn it...' Pikachu did so with Ash testing softness levels until they're all tender enough. 'Alrighty, it'll be easy on your teeth and beak for later but for now...Pikachu, Piplup, the two of you will learn Tackle, Pound, Double Slap, Slam, Take Down, Agility and Quick Attack! You'll spar with each other until you master those moves and do the moves as hard and strong as you can. We are near a Pokemon Center just incase and this is also Endurance Training. Are you guys up for it?'

'Piplup!'

'Pikachu!'

'Begin with Tackle! Pikachu, Practice on Piplup! Piplup, this is gonna hurt but you'll learn how strong Tackle is so you can judge your own power using this move.' said Ash. 'This will also build up YOUR endurance and pain tolerance! Pikachu, if Piplup is close to fainting, stop and we'll give her a Sitrus Berry.' Piplup gulped and braced herself for being TARGET PRACTICE...and Piplup learned the hard way how to deal with pain. Literally. Once Piplup got used to the moves, it's now Pikachu's turn to take a beating and Piplup will stop if Pikachu is close to fainting.

The two also practiced in swimming hard against the river currents until they got used to the currents and no longer pushed away. Although at first Ash had to rescue them a few times...upon mastering said moves, Ash had them learn Peck, Drill Peck, Bounce and Bubble Beam(Piplup) and Head Butt, Double Team, Iron Tail and Tail Whip on some poor Trees which were tougher targets to practice on. She cheers them up and rewards them for their hard work with tasty sweets and lets them sleep with her on her bed. She also treats them very well outside of training, but very strict and expects their best efforts in training, and uses those 'best efforts' as a benchmark for them to surpass it. She also trained them to be able to respond to quick, successive orders in order to form combos.

After a month of hard work, the trio moved on for their first Gym in Pewter City.

'Alright, this will be Piplup's first official battle.' said Ash. 'Rock Pokemon are weak against Water so this'll be easy once we have our strategy...and the best strategy is best made on the fly if we know what we're dealing with. Both of you will get the chance to fight depending on the situation.' she told her team. 'Let's go and get our first win!' she chimed cheerily as her team went inside the gym.

'Hello? We're here for a Gym Battle!' Ash called out as they entered...a rather rocky terrain.

'Hello there.' said Brock, the Gym Leader of Pewter Gym sitting on the rocks. 'So you're here for a battle eh? We'll begin.' he said as they went to their respective corners. 'This is a 2 on 2 battle. Standard rules of course.' he took out a Pokeball. 'Geodude, I choose you!' he summoned Geodude into the field.

'Pikachu, I choose you.' Ash ordered as Pikachu went into the field.

'Are you sure about this?' Brock asked while doing a double-take.

'I'm sure of my chances at least.' said Ash. 'And I want my two pokemon to get equal battling chances despite obvious advantages or my team's growth will be uneven. I will have Pikachu battle Geodude.'

'Very well.' Brock nodded, accepting her explanation. 'Geodude, Sand Attack!'

'Pikachu, dodge and Take Down!' Ash ordered as the battle ensued, 'Then Tail Whip! High Kick aaaand Double Kick to send Geodude flying!' and wham indeed...Geodude didn't stand a chance.

'You're pretty good!' Brock marveled in amazement that an Electric Pokemon won over a Rock Pokemon with just purely physical techniques.

'Type Advantages only apply to Special Attacks.' Ash grinned. 'Nobody said ANYTHING about purely normal and fighting moves, did they?'

'Heh.' Brock chuckled. 'Geodude, Return! Time for my champion, Onix!' and there's the giant snake and Pikachu and Piplup meeped in freak-out.

'Pikachu, fall back!' Ash ordered as Pikachu was more than eager to retreat in fright. 'Piplup, I know he looks mean and big but if we do it like we practiced, we'll win this one too!' Ash reassured Piplup who gulped while TRYING to look confident. 'Focus on my orders, not on your fear and you'll be OK. Now go out there.' Piplup moved to her corner of the battlefield. 'I choose Piplup!'

'That tiny thing?!' Brock sputtered as this triggered Piplup's Berserk Button. In a burst of agility, she was pecking Brock. 'Whoa! Hey! Ouch, stop! I'm not your opponent, Onix is! Ouch!' Onix, Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped.

'Piplup hates it when she's called words anything related to being small.' Ash sighed. 'She'll peck till you say sorry. One guy before you got pecked to high heaven too!' she called out from across the field.

'OK OK I'm sorry! I won't call you the taboo word ever again!' that satisfied Piplup and returned to her cormer. After a few minutes of intermission as Brock patched up his peck wounds, he's ready for battle. 'Jeez, someone's got issues...' Brock grumbled. 'Onix, Tackle Attack!' Onix tackled Piplup who was ordered to dodge.

'Piplup now! Giant Bubble Ball!' Ash called out an improvised order as instead of Bubble Beam, Piplup used said bubbles to create a giant powerful bubble and put it on Onix's head, causing the bubble to wrap around his head and when it popped, it packed quite the power, having the same effect as Water Pulse. 'Now Scattered Bubble Beam! Don't let him have a place to run!' Piplup fired Bubbles in random directions.

'Ahhh, no! That's a really cunning way to use Bubble Beam!' Brock gasped out in dismay at the situation as Onix had nowhere to run and when the bubbles near Onix popped, it caused him to get hurt all over as Piplup kept firing and firing and more bubbles popped around Onix until he was defeated. 'Man, that, was quick.' he said wryly. 'You're the only trainer I met to defeat me this fast.' he remarked thoughtfully. 'Where are you from?'

'I just moved recently to Viridian City. I'm originally from Sinnoh's Jubilife City.' said Ash. The original plan was Pallet Town but her mother's business will not be successful in such a tiny place, hence she chose Viridian City.

'I see...the trainers I dealt with recently are from Pallet Town.' said Brock. 'All of them had a hard time with me at least.'

'I see.' said Ash as Brock took out a Boulder Badge.

'Here's your prize...a Boulder Badge.' said Brock. 'The next gym should be easy for you if you can fight like that.'

A day later however...in the Viridian Forest where Ash trains her team just near Pewter City, they were surprised with Brock, all packed up.

'Hard at work I see.' Brock remarked, impressed.

'Well, we have to before we can think of looking for new teammates.' said Ash with a grin. 'Having a Grass, Fire, and Flying is next on my list and a Psychic Pokemon would be nice too.' she said. 'You know where I can get one?'

'Well~ Psychic Pokemon can be anywhere really.' said Brock. 'But are commonly found in Saffron City. But to catch and train one before a Gym Match is asking for trouble. You're better off bribing some pokemon in Lavender Town, in the abandoned tower. Trainers say that they often ask the ghost pokemon there for help to win against Sabrina but NOT catch them. Then in return, they do what the Ghosts ask them to do.'

'I guess that's the only way.' Ash mused thoughtfully. 'So why are you out here? What about the Gym?' she asked him curiously.

'My dad who just got home saw our fight and decided I still have much to learn.' said Brock. 'So he chucked me out on a journey and I decided to travel with you.' he explained.

'That's great!' Ash chimed. 'If you know how to cook real food, all the better!' Brock did a double-take.

'Eh?'

'Mom won't let me near the stove until I'm a bit older.' said Ash. 'All I know is how to cook sweets using the cooked sweets fresh from the kitchen and mom just allows me to mix and shape the sweets by hand and that's as far as my skills go or doing Kitchenhand Work.' she grumbled. 'I want to eat meals during travels too, not just berries!' Brock sweatdropped. This girl lives off BERRIES if not in a city?

'Now now, mothers are pretty strict with daughters.' Brock chuckled. 'For a girl, getting scars is a really bad thing for their looks and burn scars take years to go away.' he reassured her.

'Yeah, well I want to do more than just assist in cooking.' Ash sighed. 'I'm pretty sure I have five years' worth of sculpting skills because that's my main job in the kitchen. Sculpting!' she moaned.


	3. The Guardian of the Woods

By what I mean 'sculpting' in cooking, I mean traditional kyoto wagashi and Japanese foods are native in Johto where Ash's mom learned from. Look up Wagashi in the internet. Beautiful AND tasty!

* * *

The Guardian of the Woods

As Brock joined Ash, he stayed with her as she trained Piplup and Pikachu. She taught Piplup Brine and Ice Beam and Pikachu Charge and Charge Beam. They didn't stop until they mastered the moves.

She was strict in training but she's kind to them outside training, Brock noted. That, and they're not in Pokeballs for two good reasons.

Pikachu disobeys any trainer who puts him in a pokeball since he wanted to travel and Piplup needed stamina by walking miles with them. Piplup, as a baby, has terrible stamina but getting better in pain endurance since spars are particularly rough. Brock also learned Sinnoh's Brand of Pokemon Food from Ash: Poffins. Good for Pokemon's outer beauty. And through Brock, she learned how to cook without her mother knowing it and in return, she taught him how to make traditional sweets(by lecture since she sees how it's cooked, then shows him how to shape them by hand) and Poffins.

Once Piplup and Pikachu mastered their new moves, they moved on to Cerulean City...and got a Cascade Badge for free from one of the Sensational Sisters, the eldest Daisy.

'It's a wonder the pokemon in their Water Ballet Shows are not disrespecting them if they don't train them and fight in battles.' Ash sighed wryly. 'Or it means they're satisfied as Performers, while being undertrained in their skills.'

'I guess it's the latter since people enjoy their shows.' said Brock. 'Due to this, Rookie Trainers like yourself go to Cerulean first before my Gym.' he said. 'Before those sisters took over the gym when their parents started traveling, my Gym was the first stop.'

'Why not Viridian though?'

'Too strong.' said Brock. 'Viridian is the last gym that only opens to Trainers with seven Badges and the Gym Leader Giovanni is ruthless and merciless. He's that bad that only Trainers who graduate from Pokemon Tech are mostly in the League.' he explained. 'He was said to have asked the Pokemon league for that special rule for his Gym as he's also a businessman and only appears once a month and only letting Trainers with seven badges in.'

'Oh...'

They continued on further into the woods until they encountered a 'hidden village' AFTER avoiding traps using Ash's skilled senses. Ash thought there's such a place nearby due to traps.

'You know where the traps are? Are you psychic?' Brock asked her in marvel.

'Mom chucked me to Pokemon Jujitsu School in Johto until I was ten instead of the local Pokemon Academy, only going home in the Summer and doing self-study at home. I'd know if there's traps!' Ash grinned confidently. 'Because I'll be a Pokemon Trainer someday, she wanted me to be able to care for myself too incase I got separated from my team. Once Pikachu and Piplup learn all moves they can from me, I'll teach them Jujitsu too. This should come in handy for the Pokemon League. Same goes for any pokemon I may own someday who can walk on two legs.'

'Only pokemon who can walk on two legs like Pikachu and Piplup can learn Jujitsu?'

'Any pokemon can learn Jujitsu, just that, pokemon like my team will have an easier time learning compared to others who have wings or walk on four legs.' said Ash as they spotted a Caterpie running away from a Spearow in a hurry. 'Piplup, Pikachu, save that Caterpie and fry Spearow!' she ordered as Piplup made a move to save Caterpie while Pikachu used Thunder to attack Spearow. 'And then let's run before it calls it's buddies!' and taking Caterpie with them, they ran away...not knowing a pair of eyes saw them and followed them.

Far from the area later...Brock treated Caterpie while Ash fed it toasted Sitrus Berries. 'You'll be OK now Caterpie. You're lucky to have met us or you'll be bird food by now.' said Brock to the grateful Caterpie. 'Do you want to come with us or go home once it's really safe?'

'Bulba! Bulbasaur!' they all gasped to see a Bulbasaur come out and Caterpie went to him. Caterpie 'talked' to it. Bulbasaur looked at the trainers and thanked them for helping Caterpie which is what they got at least, before the two pokemon left.

'I think we should follow.' said Ash. 'Maybe Bulbasaur knows who makes the traps around here.' so they did after telling Bulbasaur why they're following them. Soon, they came across a cabin near a lake where a girl in her mid teens was seen feeding pokemon there.

'Bulba!' Bulbasaur called the young girl who turned to look at him and looked relieved.

'Oh! You found Caterpie!' she cried happily. 'Thank goodness! We were so worried he's quite late for breakfast...and you guys are?'

'Oh, we're the ones who saved Caterpie and the commotion we made enabled Bulbasaur to find us.' said Ash. 'The poor thing nearly became Spearow food.' the girl freaked out when brock quickly introduced himself to the girl and asked for her phone number and e-mail address...

xxx

And so...

'So this is a 'hidden village' for injured and abandoned pokemon?' Ash asked Melanie with a frown.

'Yes...' said Melanie softly. 'Most of these pokemon are abandoned when they failed to meet up to their Trainer's standards.' she said in distaste. 'These traumatized Pokemon are taken in by Bulbasaur who must have been from a similar background, you see...then when I met them, I had my father build this place for me for they have shelter during stormy months. I come here everyday until all of them leaves, ready and confident enough to return to the wild and leave in peace, and forget their past. Some who are injured and too scared to go back like Caterpie live here too.'

'I see...birds of a feather flock together huh?' Brock mused thoughtfully.

'While this is OK and all, why not train them Melanie? All of them likes you and trust you enough to be their trainer and educator.' Ash piped up. 'As long as they're the level they are now, they'll be always too scared to go back as they're not strong enough to fend off predators who'll eat them or off them in Paras' case since some pokemon DO eat mushrooms...' Paras, upon hearing that, freaked out. 'See? They should at least learn some stuff from you and train till they perfect their moves.'

'I would but I don't know how.' Melanie moaned in dismay. 'My parents never let me become a Pokemon Trainer when I was your age. I don't know what to do so caretaking for everyone is all I have for them.'

'Oh, then we'll help you out!' Brock offered. 'Once these pokemon learns a lot of moves and skilled enough, they can regain their confidence afterward!'

'I have a Pokedex with me so we can see what they can learn.' said Ash, taking out her Pokedex. 'The people who abandoned these pokemon must be a bunch of uneducated twits who don't know what they're doing. We'll list down what everyone can do. Let's see, besides Bulbasaur you have Rattata, Weepinbell, Paras, Oddish, Caterpie, Staryu and Magikarp. What's mostly listed in a pokedex are their special moves so I'll think of physical moves they can do and learn too. You have a notebook and pen on you?'

And so, Ash listed down all moves they can possibly learn in their current and future evolutionary moves and do given enough time and patience in Training. And one needs the patience of a SAINT to train Magikarp. That, and a training method that's not heavy on the pockets by using Berries instead of Medicine. Not as potent as medicine but good enough and berries are healthier than pokemon food sold in Pokemart.

'Wow, so many...can everyone learn all this?' Melanie gasped in marvel as she saw the filled-up notebook.

'Yup. It'll take at least a minimum of ten days to learn a move and some more days till the power level is good enough for said move.' said Ash. 'Once all of them learned these skillsets, have them spar each other. Whether they win or lose, it's still battle experience and they can evolve. However, before the pokemon faints, call off the match otherwise a fainted pokemon won't get anything.'

'Yeah, that's what she does.' Brock chuckled. 'As a result her Piplup and Pikachu are pretty good battlers.'

'I see...I hope we can actually do it.' said Melanie. And so, they stayed for a week to help Melanie gain confidence in training the pokemon(while Brock flirts with her each chance he gets). By seeing how they were genuinely determined in teaching and training pokemon and caring for them well, Melanie learned well and Bulbasaur...

Saw possibilities. Lots of them.

At the end of that week...they bade Melanie farewell, but...Bulbasaur wanted to come with them and Melanie let him go because Bulbasaur needs something new to get Stronger, and Bulbasaur chose to go with Ash...after a battle because Piplup clearly faced him in battle mode.

'A battle huh? So Bulbasaur will only come if we win.' Ash mused.

'Can't he just come on friendly terms?!' Melanie sputtered out worriedly.

'No. Most pokemon respect trainers if they see we are worthy of their respect and obedience.' said Ash. 'By seeing how we care and how we train them while raising them, we will earn either respect or disdain and discontent which will equal rebellious feelings. Bulbasaur wants to see if I'm good enough for him. If not, he'll have Brock fight him. If we both fail, he'll either set off on his own journey or stay with you, the person he's known for years.' she explained. '

'Oh...I wish this was in a more peaceful way though...' Melanie sighed as the two pokemon battled it out, with Piplup using only Normal moves as her Special Attacks render her at a disadvantage. Melanie and the other Pokemon watched as the battle continued...with Piplup winning and Ash threw a Pokeball at Bulbasaur. After some struggle, he was in.


	4. The Stray Charmander

The Stray Charmander

Bulbasaur joined their Party with Ash checking him on her Pokedex. Upon checking Bulbasaur on the pokedex, Bulbasaur only knows Tackle and Vine Whip...and certainly creative in using the whips. So they stuck around the village for Bulbasaur to at least, catch up with Piplup and Pikachu in knowing lots of moves, and sparring with his teammates to get used to said moves.

Pikachu knows fifteen moves and Piplup knows thirteen moves.

Bulbasaur is clearly in utter dismay for knowing only two! He was way, waaaay behind!

For his sake, they stayed with Melanie until he caught up at least. Ash trained him hard too. He learned Take Down, Body Slam, Sweet Scent, Safeguard, Double-Team, and Strength for Normal Moves and for Grass Moves, he learned Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Seed Bomb, Synthesis, Grass Knot, Energy Ball and Solar Beam, and one poison move, Poison Powder, a total of fifteen moves which is a Bulbasaur's Entire Skillset. He sparred with Pikachu and Piplup to gain Endurance Levels as well and caught up to them in level. Then Pikachu learned his final skills to complete his own skillset while Piplup...is far from complete.

Pikachu learned Discharge, Volt Tackle and Electro Ball as his final moveset, totaling eighteen techniques with Electro Ball as his strongest move while Bulbasaur's is Solar Beam.

As for Piplup who knows Tackle, Pound, Double Slap, Slam, Take Down, Agility, Quick Attack, Peck, Drill Peck, Bounce, Bubble Beam, Brine and Ice Beam, a total of thirteen moves but her skillset is actually the biggest of the three. While Bulbasaur and Pikachu completed their Skillsets, she learned Water Sport, Whirlpool, Mist, Hydro Pump, Scald, and Blizzard...making her have a total of nineteen moves. Not only that, Ash had resumed her Jujitsu Training...with Melanie and Brock joining in upon showing interest. So she taught them the basics while keeping up her own physical shape.

Ash also helped Brock in training his Pokemon, Geodude and Onix. Of course, since they're HIS pokemon, he supervises and encourages them.

Upon leaving Melanie's 'Village', they walked if only for Bulbasaur to join the 'traditional newcomer's exercise' while headed for Vermillion City.

En route, they also had a bad stormy encounter.

'Ohhh great, we were too late in making it to the nearest Pokemon Center...we're all soaked to the bone!' Brock exclaimed as it was quite a downpour and visibility rate is very low.

'I guess even the trees are of no help.' Ash scowled as they were still getting wet and only Bulbasaur and Piplup are quite happy with the rain. 'I guess we'll be wet ducks for now.'

'We'll stay for a bit in the nearest center just to be sure we won't get a cold from this.' said Brock as they were forced to sit out the rain under a tree which was of little help in their situation. While they waited...Brock's eyes fell on Ash whose dress clung to her body, showing off her well-sculpted slender body from years of Jujitsu training. for a girl her age, she was in good aesthetic shape and he could see the outlines of her body, causing him to blush. He saw quite a lot!

When the rain stopped, they went on further until they encountered a DYING Charmander whose flame on his tail is but a mere spark. In a frantic frenzy, Ash ordered Pikachu to be an electric defibrillator while they shoved a lot of their medicine to keep him alive until they got him to a nearby Pokemon Center.

'It rained not long ago and this one must be a wild one who didn't make it in time for shelter.' said Nurse Joy sadly. 'It'll take him quite a while to recover but at least he lives, thanks to your quick medical care.'

'I'll say, that was a close call.' said Brock. 'Can we uhhh stay here until our laundry is all done? That storm totally soaked everything we own.'

'Yes, I'll see if we have free rooms in here.' said Nurse Joy as she checked on her computer. 'Only one left, you may have to share it. I'll have Chansey lend you sleeping robes while they take your laundry for you. I'll also check if you two might get sick since well...you really didn't have a choice in the rain.' she said weakly with a sheepish smile.

And so, after a nice bath, the two forked over their clothes, shoes and bags for Chansey to wash while keeping the items they have with them in their room and they stayed until all their clothes and bags are clean again while their Pokemon wandered around and took to visiting Charmander.

For two days, everything was done.

However...

'About that Charmeleon...' said Nurse Joy as the two kids asked her about him. 'He's actually owned by someone since I couldn't put him in a Pokeball.' she said. 'There's the sad and disheartening theory that he may have been abandoned.' she said softly. 'Your pokemon was trying to console it since its been crying the whole night.'

'Oh...' Ash deflated before growling. 'Honestly, don't they teach their Starter Trainers here how to care for their pokemon better?!' she burst out angrily. 'In Sinnoh Summer School I learned how to care for and train Pokemon and I could actually be a good trainer since I got complete education how! Don't Kanto schools teach that here? It seems the undereducated twits blame THEIR shortcomings on their pokemon, using them as patsies for their shortcomings as a Trainer and then abandon them as if it's their fault! Can't the league here do something?'

'W-well uh...' Nurse Joy stammered out feebly at the enraged girl. While she understands her feelings, there's hardly anything they can do besides within their own abilities. Brock put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Sometimes, there are jerks like that Ash.' said Brock. 'There are good Trainers like us and the bad Trainers who abandon poor pokemon like Charmander when they expect too much without actually training their Pokemon.' he said softly but with some bite in his words as he also found this irksome. 'They're the reason why Pokemon hardly trust humans and word spreads. Thus pokemon in the wild do all they can NOT to be caught or they attack humans.'

'It's still infuriating.' Ash seethed. 'They really should check if kids here CAN be trusted with a Pokemon.'

That night...

'Pikapi!' the pokemon are back with Charmander. The pokemon made signs that Charmander wants to join them.

'Sure.' Ash smiled. 'But we would also like to earn your trust our way after this bad experience.' she told Charmander kindly. 'We will raise you well if you let us.'

'Char!' with that, Charmander joined Ash's team and it's his turn to do Boot Camp. They stayed until Charmander learned some moves. Initially, it knows only Flamethrower. So Ash taught it Normal Moves first, train in Endurance Test until he no longer winces before learning Fire Moves. They pitched camp at the Pokemon Center for Charmander to learn Tackle, Slam, Slash, Scary Face, Smokescreen, Cut, Strength and Double-Team while for Fire Moves, it learned Ember, Flame Burst, Fire Spin, Inferno, Fire Blast, Flame Charge, Overheat, Incinerate, and Will O' Wisp...a total of eighteen moves. The moves were also trained until they reached a good level before moving on further for Vermillion City.

En route, they caught more Pokemon. Brock caught a Spearow and Kakuna while Ash caught a Pidgey and Caterpie. In an instant, the two Bird Pokemon became heated rivals for Piplup as both bird Pokemon are trained hard next.

Spearow knowing Fury Attack learned Growl, Leer, Peck, Drill Peck, Agility, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Double Team, Quick and Wing Attack. A total of eleven moves.

Pidgey knowing Tackle learned Sand Attack, Gust, Quick and Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Agility, Mirror Move, Air Slash, Hurricane, and Double Team, also a total of eleven moves. And Ash and Brock definitely knew what they were signing up for when they had the two birds spar with each other, and used Piplup to control the two rivals. As for Caterpie, since it already knows Tackle, String Shot and Bug Bite, it sparred until it became a Metapod as bug Pokemon evolve pretty quick.

Once the two birds caught up with everybody else in level...rivalry heated up further even more when Piplup became Prinplup. This time, the issue is no longer romance as Prinplup is no longer cute(this opinion angered Prinplup into attacking Spearow and Pidgey till they apologized), and the issue this time, is Strength. As they headed for Vermillion City, Ash tied heavy rocks to their feet to train Spearow and Pidgey's Wing Strength, Stamina and Endurance.

At Vermillion City...second day there...

'OK, who's up against Lt. Surge's Raichu?' said Brock. 'Got plans Ash?'

'Prinplup has her turn with you, so this time, it's Bulbasaur's turn next.' said Ash as she looked at Bulbasaur. 'Bulbasaur, according to intel I picked up yesterday, Lt. Surge evolved his Pikachu into a Raichu right after getting it with a Thunder Stone...as soon as he was asked to head the Vermillion Gym some years back. As a result, that Raichu did not gain the training and experience he should and could have gained as a Pikachu. Thus he's more on power and brute force, but lacking speed, reaction time and reflexes. You on the other hand, are the physically strongest out of everyone in my team with speed and dexterity to match with your vine whip. The field of the Gym is nice soft ground so if he ever uses thunder attacks, use Dig and safely evade. No doubt its a freebie for smart trainers who did a little research. Other than that, play with Raichu as much as you like and be creative.'

'Basaur!' Bulbasaur nodded.

'Pikapi, pikapikachu?' Pikachu asked Ash who took a while to interpret it.

'You mean why didn't I choose you?' Pikachu nodded.

'Pikka.'

'Well, Bulbasaur already mastered his skillset and you've yet to Master yours.' said Ash. 'Not only that, his physiology is much tougher so he could handle four Body Slams while your physiology will make you the next visitor to the Emergency Room on 50-50 status. Pikachu is speed and lightweight, Raichu is brute force, muscle and heavyweight. That is why I'm a bit wary about sending you out.' Pikachu's ears drooped. 'Don't worry Pikachu, you'll get your chance...everyone will get a chance to fight.' she promised him kindly. 'And once I trained everyone hard enough, Type Advantages will no longer matter and we'll enjoy breaking a few rules soon. Everyone will get to fight without having to worry about rules.' Brock sweatdropped.

'That's not something one would normally teach.' he said in a deadpan voice. Ash snorted.

'Feh, I'm a ninja. Since when did ninja ever follow rules?' Ash scoffed. 'Right now I understand how Pikachu feels but while winning is important, so is our own selves. Survival is winning. What's the point of winning if you're injured for life? It's the same as losing, only, you lose forever.'

With that, they went to face Lt. Surge and his Raichu.

'Hey boss, we got another victim for the Emergency Room.' a guy said as Ash came inside with Bulbasaur. Alone while Brock remained with the others outside.

'She's a real cute one, but that cute face ain't gettin' ya nowhere sweet cheeks.' said Lt. Surge in a friendly manner, looking at Ash up and down. He was sure in the future she'll go from brat to 'swan'. Right now she's cute, what more in the future? 'A Bulbasaur eh? I think I sent about 15 of em' to the Emergency Room.'

'This one will be a bit different.' said Ash confidently as Surge took out a pokeball.

'That's what they all~ say.' he said wryly as he threw the ball into the field. 'I choose you, Raichu!' and this Raichu is bigger than the norm. Normally, a Raichu is 2 feet tall but this one is a 3!

"What the hell are they feeding this kid? Steroids?!" Ash thought with a twitch. "No matter...if we can't do it with power, we got other things!" she shared a look with Bulbasaur and they nodded together. 'Bulbasaur, go!'

xxx

Brock waited with the others in a nearby ice cream stand. Twenty Minutes later, Ash came out smiling and a triumphant-looking Bulbasaur. 'I see it went well.' he said as back in the Gym, Lt. Surge and his posse were still gaping at the badly-beaten Raichu on the field.

'Looks like it's his turn for the Emergency Room Surge.' the woman croaked out.

'First time in History Raichu's lost. Ah well, can't win em' all.' Surge scratched his head. 'If only other Bulbasaur owners are as smart as that cutie and trained it well, they coulda won too.'


	5. The Suspicious Prize

The Suspicious Prize

After winning that battle against Surge, they stayed for a day to rest from their travels and replenish their supplies of food and medicine. That, and a good night sleep too.

After a heavy breakfast and thirty minutes of rest, they set off to leave the hotel, but when they were by a Coffee Shop. a pair of schoolgirls informs them that out of all trainers present in Vermillion City, they 'win' a ticket to the luxury Cruise, the St. Anne for free before hastily leaving.

'This is suspicious.' was Ash's first words after the girls hastily left.

'What's suspicious? It's a rare AND free luxury cruise!' Brock sputtered out in excitement. 'We got a cruise for free when only the wealthy could afford it?'

'You got ways to go Brockie.' Ash chuckled, shaking her head with a snort. 'But I'm also interested in this pathetic farce as well.' she said, looking at their ticket suspiciously. 'Out of all trainers in Vermillion City? Why only us Trainers? If it's indeed a lottery, only participants who ACTUALLY went to a Lottery Booth to play a game and WIN the Lottery, they would get the prize on the spot. And it should be some random person who's the winner in the booth. Yet those girls handed out tickets when all we did is just win a Thunder Badge off Lt. Surge when he didn't mention stuff like this? Specifically why Trainers indeed.' she sneered.

'Moreover, that 'girl' who said nothing but 'cool!'' she imitated it before cringing. 'All the time while that redheaded girl talked? That's a guy.' Brock gasped as if struck by lightning. 'But certainly pretty enough to pass off as a girl. But the word 'cool' is probably all he can say while still safely sounding like a girl otherwise he'll give away.' she told him. 'And that make-up must be to hide he's a guy by pretending 'she' came out of some Tanning Salon or something. And they quickly left instead of giving more details and explanations like speaking Sales Pitch language. They just told us we won a ticket and ran off!'

'A so-called prize specifically for Trainers, a crossdressing guy, and poor acting skills with no proper research whatsoever, clearly having no knowledge how a stupid lottery works...suspicious.' Ash frowned. 'Let's find other Trainers and ask if they 'won' a cruise too! Split up! We'll meet back in front of the gym in two hours! That's enough time to get numbers.'

'Right...I just hope you're just paranoid. I really hope this is a free cruise.' said Brock as they split up to ask around...unaware that a man in disguise wearing a hat, shades and reading a newspaper looked up.

'Suspicious indeed.' he got up and left.

xxx

Vermillion Gym, two hours later...

'You're right Ash, this **is** suspicious!' Brock swore as they met up. 'There should only be ONE winner, yet fifty others I talked to all won tickets to the same cruise we're going to!' he exclaimed. 'What's going on here?'

'No idea but they're targeting us Trainers.' said Ash. 'I snuck on St. Anne and no wealthy people around, only employees! It's reserved just for us! The employees said that someone bought ALL rooms in the ship and their guests are all Pokemon Trainers but out of client confidentiality, they couldn't give me a name.' she grumbled. 'Normally, I'd like to stop this but I couldn't find those pair again! Without them, we don't have proof! A horde of gullible trainers who wants a free luxury cruise will go on board without realizing that others not just them won this farce too.' she said in a troubled manner. 'We have to do something...but how without knowing why are we invited, and what for?'

'No need to worry about that, kids.' the two teens froze while turning around to see a man who showed his ID that he's an Officer from the International Police. 'I was coincidentally by the coffee shop where you two had a talk with those two girls. I have a job to ask of you.'

'What is it sir?' Brock asked him.

'I phoned some colleagues and the G-Men.' he said. 'They will trail after the Cruise Ship. Your task is to investigate the purpose of the cruise. And during this mission, should anything happens...' he handed them two badges. 'You have authority to do Police Work until we arrive.'

'Yessir!'

'Come on Brock, let's stock on stuff we need.' said Ash as they left. 'I hate going to battle lacking stuff.'

'Yeah yeah, assuming we have enough room in our bags...'

'...heh, those two might be future agents. Specifically the girl.' the man mused with a smile. "She's just too good."

xxx

11:00, Boarding Time...

'This is it Ash.' said Brock as they showed their ticket to the Guide before going to the deck. 'And this time, we can't let out our pokemon carelessly because something fishy is afoot.'

'Right...Pikachu, since you're out, be careful.' Ash warned Pikachu.

'Pika!' Pikachu chimed happily.

'Then we'll explore.' and they did just that.

'Employees and a typical Convention Setting. It's to let our guard down.' said Brock.

'Yeah. Look at everyone showing off their Pokemon too. it's painting more bulls' eyes on them and those with particularly strong and rare pokemon.' said Ash.

'Good thing we hid ours and Pikachu aren't really steal-worthy so he's safe.' said Brock, patting Pikachu's head. 'Or if someone's dumb enough to steal yours, they're in for a one-way trip to the ICU. I'll be at my spot ready to fire the Flares. Just gimme a signal if stuff happens.'

'Right.' and Brock left her in the hall to his spot on the top places in the Yacht, pretending to be a romanticist poet. He and Ash are on disguise although he really disapproved how Ash got them, seriously.

Back at the Hall...

As part of their act, Ash was being a cutesy girl with her Pikachu and some girls marveled on how cute her Pikachu was, how soft and silky his fur feels, etc and Pikachu is using Attract to make the girls swoon even more. He's even milking it more when he talks as cute as possible! Ash also uses this to get information on other Gyms, what Pokemon they got, etc for her own ends.

And then, the hall shut down on them and out came uniformed men with machines on their backs...and lights off, with the spotlight focusing on a pair she recognized now without their make-up.

Ash was quick to take out her walkie-talkie.

'Brock, we got a situation.' Ash hissed as the two spoke some what in her opinion was 'corny motto' and even stupid enough to say their names or code names. 'Fire the Signal Flares immediately!'

/Roger!/ and Ash put away the walkie talkie as the grunts started threatening people with Pokeballs...

'Pikachu, Mass Assault Thunderwave now!' Ash cried as Pikachu jumped off her shoulder. 'Target only the gang!'

'PIKA~CHUUUUU!'

'GYAAAAAAHHHHH!'

'Bulbasaur, Prinplup, I choose you!' Ash threw out two balls. 'Prinplup, construct a powerful ice cage! Bulbasaur, dump the men in black with machines in the cage! Oh, and make sure they have nothing, and remove their gloves and shoes!' she ordered as she flashed her 'badge of authority'. 'To anyone with Psychic Pokemon I ask of your cooperation to use your pokemon and determine if we have more Pokemon Thieves in disguise or explosives on the ship, and do NOT let anyone leave the hall until the International Police and G-Men arrive! If you let anyone out, you are automatically deemed as an accomplice and be arrested by me! You can prove your innocence later at the Police Station back at mainland!'

'All Pokemon Trainers prepare for battle as well and keep vigilant over your pokeballs!' Ash continued. 'Do not let anyone you deem as Stranger within your personal space as well. If you came with friends, huddle for security and watch each other's backs to avoid Pokemon Theft! Please act immediately!'

Pandemonium ensued...and the perpetrator who was watching could only gape in shock before fuming. Their operation was leaked thus they have an agent ready?!

And so...after some hours of waiting...they could hear Helicopters and policemen led by one of the Elite Four stormed the hall.

'We will all gather your statements.' Lance of the Elite Four spoke. 'Do not leave the hall until we all confirmed your innocence, starting by showing us your Pokedex!' a lot of kids showed their Pokedexes that started talking about their identities and how they are created by Professor Oak while some adults had trouble since some of them didn't have Pokedexes but are still trainers while the kids below 15 got off scott free.

'So these are them eh?' the Officer Ash talked to approached her. Bulbasaur was keeping them asleep with Sleep Powder and the winds controlled by Pidgey. 'This is quite a quick capture.'

'Heh, that was too easy.' Ash snorted. 'With the right team, capturing a bunch of idiots is a piece of cake.' she said casually.

'I think you overdid it though.' Brock chuckled as the men and one woman was haphazardly piled into the cage, fast asleep. 'This was no mercy at all.'

'Well, the police can have fun with them in some Interrogation Room or something.' Ash grinned. 'So is this farce over now?'

'You bet it is.' Lance approached them and both Ash and Brock returned their temporary badges to the officer. 'The Trainers aren't too happy about this as we explained what happened to them and it's thanks to you kids we managed to avoid this. This is clearly a mass thieving operation. We will get to the bottom of this back at mainland. For now, please maintain the Ice Cage until we get to the port.'

'Right!'

xxx

And so...back at Vermillion City three hours later...

'Well, we will handle these guys.' said the officer as they had a wheeled platform under the thick ice cage. 'We thank you for all you've done kids.' he said with a salute.

'This is just dumb luck sir.' said Brock. 'I would have fallen for this scheme too if my friend here wasn't so sharp and paranoid. After all, anyone would want a free luxury cruise we normally can't afford.' he said, playfully patting Ash's head.

'Hey! Watch my wig!' Ash whined, holding her 'hair' trying to keep it in place. 'We're not supposed to take this off until we're out of the city!'

'By the way miss, would you show me your Pokedex?' Lance asked her as Ash took out her Pokedex and pressed some keys to show her license.

/I'm Dexter, a Pokedex Program by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Ashley Ketchum from the City of Viridian. My function is to provide Ashley with information regarding pokemon and pokemon training. I'm personal and cannot be replaced.../ Ash closed the Pokedex to shut it up.

'You're the real deal then.' said Lance. 'And you?' he asked, turning to Brock.

'I'm Brock, the former Pewter Gym Leader until my dad took back the post.' said Brock, showing him his Boulder Badge but unlike the ones he gives away, it was much bigger by two centimeters with the symbol of the Pokemon League in the center. 'So I'm traveling with her from Gym to Gym.'

'Very well, identities confirmed.' said the officer. 'Again, thanks for your quick action and thinking.'


	6. Rushing Things

Rushing Things

Boot Camp officially begun. Literally.

It's purely physical training involving trees and rocks. Except for Prinplup who practices on rocks, the others practice their normal moves on trees to build up pain endurance and tolerance so they can use the move and shrug off pain at the same time without much wincing. Spearow and Pidgey were flapping their wings hard while heavy rocks were tied to their feet with ropes as a form of 'wing muscle training' to improve the strength of their flight speed and wing power for their attacks. Works as their version of stamina and endurance training too.

A week after the St. Anne incident...a box from the Pokemon League was delivered to Brock's and Ash's houses...with Certificates of Honor for what the two kids did in Vermillion City, shocking both Flint and Delia. In Delia's case, she has seen a formal offer for Ash to join the 'Leagues' if she's a little older around fifteen. Along with the certificate and letter is five books for Ash to read should she ever get home to prepare her for the exams if she wanted to join them.

Sometime that month, Butterfree and Beedrill came to be after hatching from their cocoon stages...while Spearow and Pidgey evolved into Fearow and Pidgeotto.

Spearow, and Ash's team spoke pitying 'Condolences' to the two winged bug pokemon as its THEIR turn to endure Boot Camp after Ash wins a Rainbow and Soul Badges from Celadon and Fuchsia Gyms respectively.

But for now...a vacation in Porta Vista is in order.

'A beach!' Ash chimed with sparkles in her eyes. 'White. Sanded. Beach!' she squealed happily as they looked on ahead at the very vacant beach. 'Moreover it's not that crowded, we have a vast space all to ourselves, this is sooo cool!'

'I guess a vacation is in order.' said Brock, relieved that he'll have another vacation. At this rate, he'll be in great shape for when he's older. Great for scoring girls! 'Let's shop for beach stuff first Ash. Sunscreen, a blanket, umbrella and our lunches!'

'Right...let's go find a hotel too.' said Ash as they went shopping, but the swimsuit shop is closed. 'Huh?'

'You kids wanna go to the beach eh? Bad idea for now young 'ins.' the homeless man in the alley besides the building told them.

'What happened mister?' Brock said, giving him a burger and a cola. Ash told him that in return for stuff you want, you give equal trade. Nothing in the world is free unless someone's saintly generous enough.

'If you go to the next city, you see why.' said the homeless man, gratefully getting the food and drink. 'A month ago, Tentacool led by a Tentacruel viciously invaded and destroyed the city not far from here, about four-hour walk on foot. A lot of people injured, everything destroyed.' he said. 'The Pokemon G-Men came but it was too late. But they DID get something from an injured Horsea. Apparently the Hotel Construction in the ocean with an Underwater Restaurant destroyed their home and they attacked out of revenge. Something like, you destroyed our home so we'll destroy yours. The one who owned the constructing Hotel was missing, some ugly old hag with an equally ugly name, Nastina.' he shuddered. 'Beaches and any form of water sport are forbidden right now around this area and the authorities are on Tentacool Lookout Alert. If I was you, do your fun things in a safer place.'

xxx

'So much for swimming.' Ash said sulkily as they went to a hotel.

'Well, I guess indoor swimming is much safer than getting Poison Jabs in the ocean.' Brock shuddered. 'But we're not that rich so I guess...the rivers in the forests are good. There's that as Tentacool and Cruel only live in the sea, where their homes are Corals.'

'There's that at least.' Ash chuckled. 'Let's settle for nature and no sunburn instead.' and they did just that in the forests where they found a nice location. A waterfall and basin. After checking if it's safe, they happily dove in for fun, except for Charmeleon, the birds, Butterfree, Beedrill and the rock pokemon who hated water, they settled for chatting with each other. Bulbasaur enjoyed sunbathing more than swimming. By sunbathing, he earns a lot of power for his move, Solar Beam.

They had fun all day long on their vacation after months of pure Boot Camp hell.

Butterfree and Beedrill has YET to face said hell, so they were enjoying what peace they had left. Really.

That night over a campfire...

'It's a bright moon tonight.' said Brock as they lied down on their blanket in the grass after a nice bath. Their swimsuits were hung somewhere to dry. 'Lots of stars too.'

'It's rare to see stars like this in cities due to too much light pollution.' Ash chuckled. 'It's takes one to live in nature for years to appreciate this.'

'I thought you lived in school for five years?'

'Yeah, but the school is in the mountains. We only go once a week to the city for groceries and other necessary stuff and our pokemon there only eat berries as the Master disapproved of factory-made food. Not natural, he says.' said Ash, looking back on her younger days. 'The Dojo Master taught us to live with nature and pokemon to become synchronized Jujitsu users. Out of people my age, I was the best and I'm proud of it. I was good enough to join the teenagers when i was eight.' she grinned. 'Someday I'd like to go back to train more and harder. I got this far with my team because of my training.'

'Heee...' Brock was also getting trained by Ash. Physically at least. He had yet to learn how to be in sync with his pokemon.

xxx

Celadon City upon facing Erika, the Leader who specializes in Grass Pokemon, she had Charmeleon deal with it.

Charmeleon who had gained confidence he did NOT have as a Charmander due to ill-treatment by his previous trainer, made quick work of Erika's Tangela and Gloom, while making sure it didn't have time to use their special attacks or he would lose by Status Effects. They were on a rush as Butterfree and Beedrill have YET to enter Boot Camp and learn anything.

And upon reaching the mountains leading to Fuchsia City...

They saw an abandoned Dam project and some Diglett and Dugtrio popping out occasionally.

'Diglett-Dig, Diglett-Dig...'

'Trio! Trio! Trio!'

'Awww they're so cute Brock!' Ash squealed happily.

'They can never be caught though.' said Brock. 'They're a mystery.' he said. 'All they do is build tunnels, dig as their name says...no one really knows.'

'Pikachu, I got a job for you.' Ash told Pikachu who perked up as Ash took out several berries. She took out Aspear, Cheri, Chesto, Leppa, Lum, Oran, Pecha, Persim, Rawst and Sitrus Berries. 'Go approach those Diglett for me and tell them I have a job for them.' Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and went into the Diglett holes.

(Hello.)

(Hello!)

(What's up?)

(Guys, my Trainer's asking you for a favor.) said Pikachu. (She took out various berries for some reason. Probably your pay for the job. She won't catch you, don't worry.) he reassured them. (She knows you can never be caught.)

(I guess so.)

(We got nothing to do anyway.)

(One funny move and we won't trust any human again, got that?)

(Yeah. Follow me!) and Pikachu led the Diglett and Dugtrio to the road where Ash and Brock are.

'OK Diglett and Dugtrio,' said Ash. 'See how these berries are arranged in a circle?' she asked them as the ground pokemon looked. 'I want you to plant their seeds arranged like this all over Kanto, so not only will wild pokemon have food, but also a nearest cure for various conditions as not all Wild Pokemon can make it in time to a Pokemon Center in a City without getting caught for it.' she said as she gave a lecture about the berries and what they can do, and how long it takes for them to grow. 'Got it? Once the current trees produced fruit, get seeds from their fruits and keep going and planting, until Kanto's forests have lots of food. It'll take a minimum of three years since Kanto is pretty big but the effort will be worth it. Plant them near any source of water and tell Pokemon they're not just food OK?'

'Diglett!'

'Trio!' Ash placed a berry per head and the pokemon are gone into their burrows.

'I see...not only will Kanto be a Berry Paradise soon but also, Trainers can benefit from this.' said Brock thoughtfully. 'You told me how you trained Pikachu and Prinplup without having to spend money on a Pokemon Center. Healthier that way as well.'

'Well, if only future Trainers are as smart, they'd save money too.' Ash snorted. 'Well, in three years from now we all did Pokemon a favor. Free food and medicine. Let's just hope nobody's greedy but alas, greed is everywhere.' she said in mock mournfully expression, shaking her head.

And by the other side of the mountains is the Fuchsia Gym...that set off Ash's warning bells in her ninja sense.

'Brock, step where I step and do NOT lean on walls. We're in a ninja house.' Ash warned him as Brock paled. 'If I remember, one of my classmates said that someone in my class has a brother who leads a Gym in Kanto.' she said before they entered the Gym which was built like a manor.

Sure enough, they got to the top floor.

**You did well knowing where and avoid those traps.** a cool, female voice spoke and her voice seemed to come from everywhere. **You must be a practitioner. Not all who enters this gym are that smart.**

'Yeah, well I AM a practitioner.' Ash grinned. 'Are you the Gym Leader while the real thing is out? I wouldn't mind either way.' she called out as a stern-looking beauty appeared in a blink, dressed like a ninja indeed. And in a flash...the two girls were parrying against each other with a kunai and a metal rod Brock didn't know Ash had!

'This level of skill...I remember now, there's a ninja prodigy in the school who got accelerated because she passed the basics so quick...that's you isn't it?' she smirked as the two jumped away from each other.

'Yep, that's me but I'm still lacking, considering I quit for my pokemon journey.' said Ash. 'I'll return to school someday. So about that battle, Sister-Pupil?' she asked as she retracted her metal rod and once it was small again, she put it under her skirt.

'Very well, I challenge you to a match!' the woman cried as she threw a pokeball. 'Venonat, I choose you!' out came a hairy, round bug pokemon with red eyes, two fangs, and tiny hands and long feet.

'Veno-nat!'

'Pikachu, I choose you.' said Ash as Pikachu jumped into the fray. 'Do what we planned and you'll be fine!'

'Kachu!'

'Go!' both girls cried.

'Venonat, Sleep Powder!' the girl commanded as Venonat used Sleep Powder but Pikachu dodged using Agility to avoid the powder, and landed a kick on Venonat's head.

'Nat!'

'Venonat, Psybeam!' the girl gasped out as again, Pikachu dodged the move and this time, used an electric Tail Whip. 'No!'

'Ohhh yes!.' Ash grinned. 'This is my Jujitsu! My teammates are skilled in fighting too, not just special attacks!'

Then smoke filled the room.

'Smoke?!' Brock gasped out.

'The big shot is here! The Master!' Ash exclaimed as a shadow appeared from the smoke. It was a much-older man and the real Gym Leader.

'You still have much more to learn Aya.' he said. Aya knelt in subordinate position before him.

'Honored brother, I have failed.' said Aya submissively and sounding sorry for herself.

'You can only make up for it by improving more in your skill.' said the man before looking at Ash. 'I heard something about a prodigy...?'

'Er I still have lots more to learn myself. I didn't exactly graduate and receive a rank, did I?' said Ash with a sheepish blush. 'I'll return to receive a rank someday when my Pokemon Journey is over, Honored Master.' she said respectfully. 'But for now, I wish to challenge you for the Soul Badge.'

'Very well, we shall battle. I am Koga, the Gym Leader and Master of the Fuchsia Gym.' Koga introduced himself as he took out a Pokeball. 'Venonat, I choose you!'

This Venonat was silent, however.

'Very well. I will still stand by with Pikachu.' said Ash. 'Pikachu, take that one much more seriously. Cute, but it's still a Master's pokemon.'

'Pi-Pikachu!' Pikachu nodded. And indeed it was to be taken seriously because it evolved to Venomoth! 'Pieee?!' Pikachu's jaws dropped.

'Hehe, this one is much more experienced.' Koga chuckled in amusement. 'Venomoth, Stun Spore.' Venomoth released Stun Spore but Pikachu was quick. Before the spores could spread, he moved to attack Venomoth but Koga was quicker. 'Venomoth, dodge a back attack!' Venomoth flew up before Pikachu could land a hit. 'Now Tackle!'

'Moth!'

'Chaaa!' Pikachu cried from that Tackle attack which was particularly strong. 'Piii...' he growled as he positioned himself on attack position instead of falling limply on the floor.

'Pikachu brace yourself!' Ash ordered. 'Continue Agility and attack from Random Directions! Full Speed and Power ahead!'

'Pikaaa!' Pikachu bounced around in high speeds, making everyone look at random directions all over and then Venomoth gets hit on unexpected places.

'Venomoth!' Koga gasped out as Venomoth is taking quite the punishment.

'Finish it off with Charge Beam: Whip Version!' Ash commanded as Pikachu created an Electro Whip and whacked Venomoth with it.

'Pika-chaaa!' and WHACK! Pikachu used the whip to strike where it hurts most.

'Veno...moth...' Venomoth fainted. Koga looked at his Venomoth before nodding.

'So you specialize in fighting and evasion skills. Just like ninja.' he mused thoughtfully. 'I would like to see more. I shall spar with you.' he said as he took out a Sai. Ash took out her metal rod and extended it.

"This is it..." Brock thought with a gulp. Ash will be fighting a Real Master.

In a flash, the two disappeared and moved in blurs...all they could hear, are strikes.

Since Brock could not see anything, he looked at Aya and judging by her reaction...it must have been incredible.

'Hoho! Your skills, reflexes and reaction time are great! Too bad your body can hardly keep up as your training is still a ways to go!' Koga praised as the two stopped. 'Had we continued, you'd be dealing with joint pains, so we shall stop. I advise you to continue your Kunoichi Training and Physical Training. By your abilities alone, you should have been a Chuunin but your body is holding you back as it is still lacking! It'll be a waste to let this potential slide.'

'Yes, Master!'


	7. Winning more than a Win

Winning more than a Win

After tackling the Fuchsia Gym...Koga had offered to let Ash stay to further her own physical training as Kunoichi, something she lacks which Aya has in spades while Aya lacked what Ash has. He figured that by them sticking together, the other will gain what they lacked from each other as budding ninjas. For two months, he hopes things will change between two girls...for his sister to have the same level of Ninja Sense as Ash by having a female rival as he just couldn't drill it into his sister yet Ash was prodigious in the skill. However, in regards to Pokemon Training, Aya must learn on her own how to raise her Venonat as a skilled fighter as only she can teach Venonat, not him or anyone as Venonat is her subordinate.

Ash left her Pokemon's training in Brock's hands thus because she cannot refuse a Master's Offer. That, and she made a request to Koga to train Prinplup to learn Close Combat and wield her wings as if they're Katars. She gave him information about Prinplup's wings and how they're sharp enough to slice through rock, wood and even the toughest of Ice Floes. She just needed the skill, form and technique to utilize such strength and Ash didn't know Katar skills, her Master does but he's in Johto. Win-Win Situation!

A month and half of hard work later at dinnertime...

'Hey Ash, Charmeleon just became a Charizard.' Brock told Ash. 'So I asked him to learn all wing attacks from Pidgeotto and learn Hyper Beam from Fearow.'

'Thanks Brock!' Ash chimed happily. 'How about the others?'

'Bulbasaur is trying hard NOT to evolve for some reason and is downright stubborn about it.' said Brock.

'Oh yes, I noted that Prinplup is quite stubborn into not evolving as well.' said Koga thoughtfully. 'What's the matter with your Prinplup?'

'Well, Piplup, when becoming Prinplup gain this really enormous pride and ambition.' said Ash. 'Their goal is to become an Empoleon with the biggest horns, as it's a testament to their strength and power. To become such an Empoleon, Prinplup train hard while holding back on evolution as upon becoming Empoleon, there's no changing their horn sizes upon evolution. It'll never change even after they grew in strength in their final stage and my Prinplup is a girl. She wants to be the ultimate empress Empoleon by possessing the biggest horns a girl can have among all female Empoleon in the world.' she explained. 'It's her greatest dream. So until nature can no longer hold back, she'll suppress evolution as much as she can so that when she's at her strongest that she can no longer hold back evolution, her horns will no doubt be very big.'

'I see...that's one proud Pokemon.' Aya mused in amusement as Prinplup poised herself in a smug, haughty proud form.

'Yep. For them, their horn sizes mean the world and I'm raising her to become such an Empoleon.' said Ash, patting Prinplup's back. 'If it takes Boot Camp to do so, so be it. Her training is the toughest, comparable to Pikachu, my fastest and most versatile member. Now that Charizard evolved, I'll have to be tougher on him, too.'

'As to be expected indeed...because those who get to the League are of high level.' Koga remarked thoughtfully. 'I want to see how strong they are.'

'Sure.' Ash gave him her Pokedex. 'Professor Oak modified it to have the same functions as Sinnoh Pokedexes. They can scan a pokemon and determine their levels and moves they know.' so Ash activated the function for Koga to scan Prinplup and Pikachu. Aya scooted over to his side and two pairs of eyebrows raised.

'This is...' Aya croaked out. 'Impossible but you made it possible!' she choked weakly at the vast data within the two pokemon.

'Well, Ash has a natural knack for training...it's like instinct for her it was uncanny and scary at times.' said Brock jokingly, earning him a whack from a paper fan he didn't know Ash had. 'Ouch.' he then continued, 'She knows and she does what she knows, even going as far as stepping out of the box. If her team ever mated with anybody of their specie, chances of breeding those moves into the next generation is pretty high.' his inner Pokemon Breeder ranted excitedly.

'This has a lot of potential.' said Koga, giving back the Pokedex to Ash. 'It's also a helpful tool in training Pokemon so you can determine what to improve on. I just wonder why Kanto Pokedexes aren't like this.' he said. 'The levels in the League are pitiful with only a handful actually League-Worthy.' he snorted. 'Had there been things like that, the level of the competition would be much more worth the money to watch.'

'Dunno but only Sinnoh has this function.' said Ash with a shrug. 'Don't know why.'

xxx

By the end of those two months, Koga had borrowed Ash's Pokedex to check on the levels of the Pokemon in his Gym. Voltorb, Electrode, Venonat and Venomoth. Upon checking their stats, he now knows what to improve them on till they met his standards as Ninja Pokemon.

'Well, we ended up benefiting from our stay there Ash.' said Brock. Not only were they able to train and Ash teaching Aya how she does it(with difficulty as for Ash it was instinct on her part, voluntarily doing it is the hard part), Brock also got the opportunity to learn new cuisine, And appreciate strong women. That, and their short training skirts...there are tons of opportunities indeed but looking is as far as he could go without Koga finding out he was looking 'that way'. It was a miraculous feat in itself!

'Yeah! Let's tackle Lavender Town now and we better brace ourselves.' said Ash. 'I wonder what they'll ask us in return for hiring one of them?'

Well, at the Ghost Tower of Lavender Town three days later...the pokemon pulled some pranks on them before they took them seriously. After talking to the Pokemon about her request...well, they got bored with the usual food, so before they become a volunteer...they want new playmates for a day! So Ash and Brock took out Geodude, Spearow, Beedrill, Bulbasaur, Prinplup, Butterfree, and Pidgeotto along Pikachu. while Ash and Brock cooked for the huge Pokemon Party to be held outside the Ghost Tower so the much-bigger Pokemon can join too.

They had to ask the ghosts to steal the big meat though...such as whole chicken, beef and pork, as well as a whole shopping list to make delicious party foods.

That night however...after a rowdy party...Gengar snuck into Ash's room. Using his powers, he gave her a rather unusual dream...that she would not remember anyway before disappearing

The next morning...

Ash woke up as if nothing happened but for some reason...she closed her legs and put her hands between them because she felt very sexually aroused.

"Am I growing up?" she wondered to herself. She once heard that boys wake up with wet shorts at a certain age and now she's feeling weird.

Well, she just turned eleven recently and girls hit puberty first than boys. Shaking her head, she tried calming down her arousal by having a 'date with rosie palms' to no avail until she climaxed...and controlled breathing got her calmed down. She didn't know what masturbation was but she just did it out of instinct.

'Haahhh...growing up is a pain in the ass.' she gasped out with a flushed face before she weakly sat up and fixed her sleeping stuff, before taking a bath. 'I think I should be a kid for the rest of my years.'

And that morning...

'So who would come with me to face Sabrina?' Ash asked the ghost trio during breakfast. Haunter floated towards her. 'Ah, so it's your turn then? You guys are taking turns?' they all nodded.

'Well, they rarely have fun Ash.' said Brock. 'Not everyone was smart enough to approach them. While they don't like belonging to a Trainer, they do want to help out for a 'fee'.' he said. 'If any, ghosts and psychics HATE each other and they just love showing it. Ghosts enjoy their peace and leisure and then psychics bug them and prod them or whatever to prove the Paranormal Exists and the Ghost pokemon sympathize with ghosts, so they pull pranks or scare them out of their wits.'

'Heee...'

Needless to say, Ash traveled alone with Haunter who was unusually...nice to her.

But Haunter had a very good reason to be nice. She treats him well unlike most Trainers who just hire them out of convenience to win a Marsh Badge and makes an effort to be friends with him, and teach him.

Not only that, he even learned some moves from Ash en route to Saffron City which just made it morally harder for him to stay quiet. She's really nice and taught him new stuff without a catch. She just wanted to see educated pokemon, that was all! And since he's quite old, he could learn moves easier than when he was young. He learned just by hearing how it's supposed to look like, how it's done and what it does. He only knew Lick, Mean Look and Scary Face. She taught him Hex, Nightmare, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Shadow Punch, Shadow Ball, Shadow Force, Shadow Punch, Shadow Sneak, Ominous Wind, and Phantom Force, with the help of her Pokedex's Database.

Maybe he can use Nightmare on Gengar once in a while. Now that he knows it, he can pay the idiot back for pranking HIM whenever he gets bored of humans.

xxx

Saffron City...

They met with a little girl.

'A girl?' Ash mused but the hairs on the back of her neck raised as Haunter was protective of her. 'You're saying it's an illusion?' Haunter nodded. 'I guess people in Saffron City are all really psychic...'

'Let's play.' said the little girl, teleporting them to the Gym Field...and there's the Gym Leader, Sabrina. A young woman with an icy cold look on her face and the little girl was sitting on her lap while she sat on a red and gold throne-like chair.

'You know what we're here for.' said Ash.

'Indeed.' said Sabrina coldly and monotonously as she floated off her chair to be on the field and a pokeball even floated out of her back! 'Come out...Kadabra.' Kadabra came out to the field.

'Haunter, with all I taught you, just be yourself and do your thing.' Ash told Haunter. 'This is your fight.' Haunter cackled as he disappeared...and eggs rained on Kadabra, causing Ash to face-fault. 'When did you have time for eggs?!' instead of fighting, Haunter pranked Kadabra. Nonstop. This annoyed Sabrina and amusingly exasperated Ash.

But Sabrina was business.

'Kadabra, Telekinesis.' she ordered as Kadabra did so, but Haunter was uneffected by completely disappearing, and used Ominous Wind to unnerve both Kadabra and Sabrina...and what followed were a rain of Shadow Punches. and one Shadow Ball, knocking Kadabra out.

Ominous Wind again...Haunter popped up right in front of Sabrina and licked her face.

Sabrina went O.O.

Another lick.

Her mouth twitched.

Another lick.

She shook.

Then giggled...

And another lick made her laugh, causing the little girl with her to disappear. And for some reason Ash couldn't comprehend, her Kadabra also went nuts.


	8. Beauty and Flames

AUTHOR'S COMMERCIAL! POKEMON POKESTATS!

Pikachu(male)

Starting Level: Level 6 upon Acquiring from Prof. Oak

HP: 35  
ATK: 55  
DEF: 30  
SP ATK: 50  
SP DEF: 40  
SPD: 90  
Total: 300

Current Level: Level 60

HP: 130  
ATK: 130  
DEF: 120  
SP ATK: 200  
SP DEF: 110  
SPD: 150  
Total: 840

* * *

Beauty and Flames

In a Certain Town...

'Let's see...Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, Thunder Badge, Rainbow Badge, Soul Badge, and Marsh Badge. I need one more from Cinnabar Island to get access to Viridian Gym.' Ash mused thoughtfully. 'What's he like?'

'Dunno.' said Brock and Ash face-faulted. 'We hardly meet the guy in Gym Leader Meetings in the League. Same for Giovanni, the current leader. They only send letters, saying they're always busy.' he said in a deadpan voice. 'I guess we'll find out.'

'Yeah...after we stock up and train the bugs.' said Ash. 'They're not complete yet. We can pitch camp in this town.' she said as they entered what looks like...a place focused on making pokemon like dolls and even wear clothes. Someone even put make-up on a Koffing! 'Good lord, this is just...disturbing.' she grimaced as they looked around. 'Epic fail. Poffins are good enough for a pokemon's beauty, not make-up and tasteless costumes!'

'Well, we're in Breeder Street.' said Brock. 'A city for Pokemon Breeders. I always wanted to go here but lack of funds made me unable to take training here.' he sighed gloomily. 'Well, lesson fees are huge.'

'Maa maa...why not just create your own way of doing what you like best instead of copying what others do?' Ash suggested. 'You're a caring guy Brock. Follow your instinct and what feels right for you in raising Pokemon.' she advised. 'Some of the stuff you may learn in the future may not feel right for you and not compatible with your beliefs as a Breeder or if the teacher in question is just an idiot who's all talk and no skill, you'd end up wasting money and learn nothing. Follow your heart and instincts and create your own style.'

'I'd love to do that but easier said than done though.' Brock chuckled in amusement while shaking his head. 'Let's meet up at that beauty salon over there.' he said as he spotted a really gorgeous girl...

Ash sighed.

Sure, she managed to control Brock's many reactions over girls through training but a beautiful girl will revert him to what he was before the training in regards to girls. A total poetic idiot.

The girl in question is Suzy. A popular Breeder who owns a Breeding Salon...but in Ash's opinion it was a Pokemasseuse Parlor! But she stayed quiet as everyone has their own ideas of breeding.

Suzy also owns a Vulpix, a sweet Vulpix but a little spoiled. The pokemon smelled of sweet-smelling shampoos and its lady-like manners alone...its well on its way to spoil-dom if she keeps this up. Brock made quick friends with Suzy but Brock...turned out to know more than she did in Breeding, prompting the girl to decide to go to school to learn more and left Vulpix in his care until she's done.

Thing is, Team Rocket is also in town, using a Breeding Salon for a scam.

Again, they did NOT escape Ash's Ninja Sense, and the girl plotted an elaborate plot to expose them little by little with video camera proof and sent evidence to the police as anonymous. Then when the big finale came...she arrested Jessie and James. Again, and left the police to do clean-up work.

'You know Ash, one of these days they oughta train police how to be ninjas.' Brock said in a deadpan voice with Vulpix as their new friend. She's also going through Newcomer's Training as well. 'You're a much better Growlithe than any of them.'

'Well, nobody has my prodigious instincts, do they?' said Ash wryly. 'I was born with it. Prodigy and Talent are two different things entirely. By Prodigy, you're born with unnaturally high skill in something. But if you have exceptional skill and expertise while learning so fast in one or some areas, that's Talent. I'm the former and you're the latter.'

'I guess...'

'Well, let's train Vulpix. We got four months left to go before the Indigo Plateau Conference. That's plenty of time for everyone to be seasoned battlers after we get that Volcano and Earth Badge.'

xxx

In Cinnabar Island...the people there are more interested in Tourism than Gym Battles, that they had to ask Professor Oak by phone where it is. And Gary found the Gym...in a fricking Volcano hidden by a hotel's bathhouse. So there they went under the guise of travelers wanting time off.

'Wow...nice place but for lazy people who just won't bother with the trek, nobody will come here.' she said wryly. 'Oh well, we have the facilities to ourselves it may as well be a private resort!' she told Brock who was on the other side of the wooden walls.

'I'll say, it feels really private not to mention it's a bargain budget for kids like us.' said Brock. 'How about we let everyone out for a good soak?'

'Right! Come on out guys~!' Ash called out as she released her pokemon. Brock also released his. 'Charizard watch out for your tail...we're gonna be lazy all night in hot springs!'

Everyone has different ways of saying 'Yay!' and practically relaxed in various areas of the pool.

The next day...

'So you want to meet the Gym Leader?' the old host asked them.

'Yes.' Ash chimed. 'So I would request that you please take off your disguise and please face me as a Gym Leader sir.' she said as cutesy as possible. The old man smirked.

'So you're here for that eh...?' he said. 'Follow me kiddo.' he said as he led them to his Gym...in a volcano. And the field is hung over Lava. Literally.

'Looks like we can't use environmentally-damaging skills here...I don't want my team to be barbecued.' Ash gulped as Pikachu meeped on her shoulders.

'Haha, well I do specialize in Fire Pokemon young lady.' said Blaine.

'Not in a volcano please! A Hot Springs Hotel or a Desert Area would be a nicer AND safer show!'

'I have that too you know. But I hate Deserts.'

'D-oh! I give up!' Blaine cackled at her expense.

And so...

'This will be a 3 on 3 match.' said Blaine. '2 victories will earn you the Volcano Badge. Choose your team wisely...I choose Ninetales!' Blaine tossed out his pokeball for Ninetales to come out and Ash sent out Butterfree. Blaine and even his Ninetales sported a WTF? look on their faces. 'Are you serious?!'

'Well, I have trained my team in advantage and disadvantage battles and how to overcome such moments of weakness by being creative and I'm proud of the strong team they all became with hard work!' Ash cried. 'Let's go!'

'Fine, so be it! Ninetales, go!'

'Butterfree, we're cute but every rose has thorns! Show em' how sharp ours are!' Ninetales and Butterfree charged at each other.

'Ninetales, Flame Thrower!' Blaine wanted to test Butterfree's mettle but it skillfully dodged without an order from Ash...and it was fighting on its own? 'Hey, how come you're not fighting with your Butterfree?'

'As a Pokemon Trainer I am just a teacher and someone who teaches them not just skills but also how the world works and I raise them as a parental figure material as well.' said Ash. 'They're like, my kids and parents don't butt in on their kids' playtime. They know full well how to play with their skills in the most creative and strategic ways possible without orders from me!'

'Oho! Impressive!' Blaine grinned. 'Then two can play the same game! Ninetales, play with Butterfree too!'

'Nine~!' however, bug-type aside, Butterfree is also a flying-type due to her Dual Nature. She tackled Ninetales with Flying Moves and defeated him.

Blaine sent out Rhydon. Ash took back Butterfree and sent out Pidgeotto.

'Another flying type?'

'Hey, every member of my team faced different Gym Leaders you know!' Ash chimed. 'Moreover!' Pidgeotto became a rather huge Pidgeot a foot bigger than it should be.

'Geot-to!' Pidgeot warked out, spreading his wings.

'Looks like we can no longer hold back, huh Pidgeot?' Ash giggled as Pidgeot scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

'Holding back?' Blaine frowned. Now what's going on here?

'Well, to become stronger in their final evolutions, we hold back evolution by sheer will alone until nature puts her foot down and cause evolution.' said Ash. 'That way, we can train more and the results are super effective upon becoming their full-grown stage. Their levels in their first or second form grow to be twice their level upon reaching final form! This is Pokemon Strength Breeding Technique of Sinnoh Region!' she chimed with a 'good guy pose'.

'I see...'

'Wait, I haven't heard of THAT in Breeding!' Brock gasped out.

'It's popular for Trainers in Sinnoh who focus on power.' said Ash as somewhere in Kanto as well, Paul sneezed. 'It's pretty legal as long as you train them in normal, humane means. Holding back evolution by sheer stubbornness or use of an Ever Stone until the trainers are satisfied enough for evolution or if you don't own an Ever Stone, Nature's call kicks in and no stubbornness in the world can hold it in anymore. That's what we've been doing for months you know.'

'Oh...I got no idea. I just thought you're a nutty drill sergeant.' Ash face-faulted.

'Ahem, as much as this is interesting, can we move ON please?' Blaine groused out wryly.

'Right...Pidgeot, have fun!' Ash called out as Pidgeot saluted and geared himself for battle...

xxx

Back at the hotel after losing to Ash...

'I see, so these are the results.' Blaine mused as he compared a Pidgeot's normal base stats to Ash's Pidgeot that was trained really hard.

A Pidgeot's base stats after evolving from Pidgeotto is this:

HP: 83  
ATK: 80  
DEF: 75  
SP ATK: 70  
SP DEF: 70  
SPD: 91  
Total: 469

And Ash's Pidgeot at Level 50?

HP: 250  
ATK: 203  
DEF: 198  
SP ATK: 210  
SP DEF: 145  
SPD: 200  
Total: 1206

Followed by a list of Pidgeot's vast skillset. 'But still some incredible Spartan Training must be involved.' said Blaine. 'Well, since Pidgeot is still pretty nice, it must be a different brand of training because if Spartan Training was involved, his attitude would be a lot different.' he said. 'You know, you're a lot different from a kid I met two months back.' he said.

'A kid?' Ash mused thoughtfuly.

'For a kid your age, he was very cold and his battle approach was brutal even if he's respectful and cordial to me.' said Blaine. 'If his pokemon loses, he scolds them for what could have been. I kept an eye on that kid when he left, and he released one of the three he chose because it lost badly and didn't meet his standards. He won two out of three.'

'Oh...'

'He also has the same habit as you, scanning my pokemon before sending a member out.' he added. 'So he must use the same training as you.'

'He must be from Sinnoh then.' said Brock. 'Not anyone from various regions know each other's way of doing things.'

'Right...'

xxx

On ship back to mainland...

'A kid from Sinnoh just like me...' Ash mused thoughtfully. 'My training is based on Spartan Training but I treat them well. If I really did do such a thing my pokemon would either run away or disobey me.'

'People do things differently Ash. Don't worry about it too much.' said Brock. 'Well, time for Viridian City.'

'Yeah...' Ash smiled wistfully. 'I wanna go home for a bit before tackling the Gym. The restaurant probably opened up by now.' they took a ship to the port behind Pallet Town for a shortcut home...and their second-to-the-last destination...and they took a break in a small dumpling stall upon arrival to town.

'This is a pretty quaint place Ash.' said Brock as they ate their fill.

'I'll pay Professor Oak a visit before I go home.' said Ash. 'I need a Pokedex update.' after eating their meal, they visited Professor Oak's lab.

'Hey there Ash! it's been eight months.' said Professor Oak. 'But I'm not getting any Pokemon catches from you lately. I'm getting my grandson's, Terry's and Anthony's but never from you.'

'Yeah well I'm focusing on my team first and our chances of winning the Indigo League, I have no time to catch Pokemon I'll barely have time with.' Ash deadpanned. 'Oh, I wanna update my Pokedex professor.' said Ash, giving him her Pokedex.

'Sure thing Ash. But I want to see how much you've progressed as well.' he said as Ash took out her team and Professor Oak scanned all of them. His jaws dropped. 'What on earth have you been doing?'

'Er...Boot Camp with weekends off?' said Ash with a cutesy smile.

'At this rate you'll have an easy time winning the League.' Professor Oak deadpanned. 'The only ones who can beat you now are the Elite Four at this rate.' Ash giggled at this.

'All that hard work is worth it!' Ash chimed happily. 'Well, we'll breeze through the Indigo League in no time flat!'


	9. Final Stop

AUTHOR'S COMMERCIAL! POKEMON POKESTATS!

Bulbasaur(male)

Starting Level: Level 6

HP: 45  
ATK: 49  
DEF: 49  
SP ATK: 65  
SP DEF: 65  
SPD: 49  
Total: 318

Current Level: Level 60

HP: 200  
ATK: 170  
DEF: 170  
SP ATK: 220  
SP DEF: 140  
SPD: 90  
Total: 975

Comments: Normally at this level it would be a Venusaur by now but by stubbornly holding back, it has remained a Bulbasaur out of sheer stubbornness...not for long.

* * *

Final Stop

Viridian City that Sundown...

'Wow...it's constructed just like Koga's Gym.' said Brock as they looked at the restaurant that's mostly popular...with kids and women of all ages. 'It's a full house!'

'Haha, well nice to see it's doing well for a newly-opened shop!' Ash chimed happily as they went inside. 'Mom! I'm home!' Ash called out to her mother who was doing the selling.

'Oh, hi honey~!' Delia chimed happily, clad in a dark blue kimono printed with cherry flowers. 'It's been a long 8 and a half months!' she cried, happy to see her cute daughter again. 'And you brought home a friend too!'

'Hello Mrs. Ketchum, I'm Brock.' Brock introduced himself. 'Your daughter helped me out a lot!'

'Really now sweetie? I'm glad my daughter found a good friend.' Delia smiled.

'Mom, we'll be in town for the rest of the year until it's time for the Indigo League.' said Ash. 'I wanna train my team to be double sure.'

'Well at least you'll be home for quite a while.' said Delia wryly.

'Er Ash, you forgot that you need to win the Earth Badge off the Viridian Gym first?' Brock pointed out wryly.

xxx

Viridian Gym...

Brock gaped.

Ash looked clueless.

The Gym Leader is a boy in his mid teens with spiky blonde hair.

'UWAAAA! YOU'RE KANTO'S CHAMPION, CHRISFORD BLUE!' Brock exclaimed in total awe.

'Uh...really? He is?' Ash asked him cluelessly while looking at the teen curiously.

'I forgot you're from Sinnoh, he's the youngest Champion in the world, bagging the title at just age 13, the Battle Prodigy!' Brock told Ash happily. 'We don't see this everyday Ash!' he cried while jovially shaking her.

'Haha, they asked me to babysit the Gym until they found a willing Gym Leader.' said Blue with a grin. 'Unlike the last one, I'm pretty nice and willing to face anyone regardless of whether or not you have badges.'

'I'm sure a lot of kids cheered for that. The last one is a total stuck-up jerk.' Brock snorted.

'So what's your condition Chrisford?' Ash asked him.

'Well, a three on three Battle Royale match.' said Chrisford, taking out three pokeballs. 'However, instead of defeats, you have to last against me for ten minutes down to the last second. If you lasted those ten minutes, you win the Earth Badge and considering who I am, I have authority to grant you the quickest entry to the Indigo League Conference without having to go through the usual troubles!'

'That's even tougher than Giovanni's condition.' said Brock wryly.

'That's OK with me.' said Ash, taking out two pokeballs. She chose Prinplup and Charizard. 'Pikachu, join Prinplup and Charizard. This is a Team Battle Royale, 3 on 3.' she told her pokemon. 'Support each other in Teamwork to Win and use every trick in the book because our opponent is a real Champion! You must last ten minutes for us to win!'

'Pikka Pikachu!'

'Prinplup!'

Charizard roared.

'Hoho, good advice!' Blue grinned as he took out his pokemon. It was a Golduck, Hitmonchan and Dragonite. Ash checked with her Pokedex before sweatdropping nervously.

'What's it say Ash?' Brock asked her.

'See for yourself.' said Ash as Brock looked at the statistics before gulping.

'A-as expected of a Champion...'

'Timer On!' Blue cried as a timer appeared in his corner, showing 10:00 'Fight starts...NOW!'

Pandemonium ensued. Pikachu chose Golduck as his opponent, Prinplup chose Hitmonchan and Charizard took on Dragonite.

Pikachu took on Golduck due to Type Effectiveness, Prinplup was good in Close Combat thus believing herself to be a good match for Hitmonchan and Charizard took Dragonite on because only he could handle him. His much smaller two teammates can't. Golduck and Pikachu are in a fierce close-combat bout, wanting to test each other's mettle, Hitmonchan was going toe-to-toe against Prinplup's wings and the two flyers were avoiding special attacks aimed down below, while STILL beating each other up.

And a lot was happening and only two minutes passed!

Brock had asked blue if he could record the match since well, this is memorial!

'Really? Well, I always record my matches.' said Blue. 'The CCTV Cameras here record everything with great video quality! Want a copy?'

'Yes please!'

'Sure, no problem!'

'Brock!' Ash whined. 'Why're you asking videos for?!'

'Well, you hardly see fights like this Ash!' Brock pointed out. 'And Elite Fours and Champions hardly rumble that people forget the top standards these days, moreover they hardly fight outside their circle so I want a copy!'

'You're unbelievable.' Ash deadpanned with a sweatdrop. 'This ten minutes feels like eternity already if you ask me.' she grumbled as she took out her phone and sent mail. In five minutes, delivery came.

'Delivery from Ketchum Sweets Shop.' said the Delivery Man, dressed in a kimono shirt, happi coat and trousers while wearing sandals.

'Oooh really?!' Blue's eyes sparkled while drooling. 'I love that shop! But I don't recall ordering...' he added as an afterthought while blinking.

'She did.' said Brock, pointing at Ash. 'Her mom owns the shop. As long as she's in Viridian she's got access to quick-delivery goods so I guess we can enjoy some sweets while watching a long fight.'

'Here's what you asked for young miss.' said the Delivery Man, handing her a box big enough for a party of 12, a coleman and three plastic cups.

'Thanks a lot Mister!' Ash chimed happily as the man left.

'Looks like we'll get to eat out here! Cool!' Blue chimed as the boys went to sit with Ash and practically have snacks together. The pokemon paused, sniffed the air to smell the sweets and looked to see their Trainers eat...and whined in protest.

'Don't worry guys, you got some here too!' Ash called out. 'Just last ten minutes!' at this, the Pokémon fought harder and rougher.

Those remaining six minutes feel forever...soon...

DING DING DING DING!

'Hoho! You trained your team well Ash.' said Blue, impressed. 'Most Trainers don't even last a minute and I was going easy.' he said. 'I can tell a Trainer's Level by one look alone and I train all my pokemon to accurately judge their opponent's level and fight at the same level as them to give Trainers a fair chance of getting a badge off me. But you're the first Trainer I met to be near my level as well...below me by 20 notches.'

'Wow, really?!' Ash gasped with wide eyes. 'This, coming from you?'

'Yep. In a few years from now, you can give me a run for my money in a no-holds barreled, all-out battle once you gained enough experience.' said Blue. 'Just so you know, I'll make sure I keep my spot!' he grinned cheekily. 'I won't lose to you even if you grew up a little.'

'You bet I'll try!' Ash challenged him confidently. 'In a few years, I'll give you a can of whoop-ass!' she declared while raising a shaking fist.

'I'll look forward to that, kid.' Blue grinned as Brock yelled, 'STAMPEDE!' while pointing at their pokemon running to them quickly. The blonde and brunette looked at where Brock was pointing at and gasped.

'Whoaaaa!'

'We saved you some food, don't worry!' Blue wailed as the pokemon clearly wanted a snack.

After a little recess with the pokemon enjoying their share of sweets...

'By the way Ash, I noticed that your pokemon favored close combat and rarely used any special attacks, but improvised weak ones for weaponry like Pikachu's creative use of Electric Whips.' Blue noted as the two Trainers blanched. So did Pikachu, Prinplup and Charizard. 'Why's that?'

'Uh...if they did, there won't be a Viridian Gym until it's rebuilt.' said Brock weakly, remembering Ash's insane standards. 'Ash trained all of their Special Attacks to the point they effortlessly cause Environmental Destruction so they made it a rule not to use their Special Moves in cities unless necessary.'

'Unless necessary eh? Now I'm watching the Pokémon League.' Blue smirked.

xxx

After bidding Blue farewell and earning an Earth Badge as well as Brock getting himself a copy...

'Well, we'll get a Blimp Ride from Blue on the day of the Indigo Conference.' said Brock. 'Moreover, Blue's handling the trouble for you so all you'll have to do is simply be present.'

'Yeah...' Ash giggled. 'This is exciting! A free blimp ride! Yay! We don't have to go through Victory Road! At 7 am we're at the Viridian Gym on the Promised Day! Easy as Pie!' she jumped excitedly.

'Hey there Ash!' Gary came to greet them. 'So you just came from the Viridian Gym and won huh?'

'You can tell?' Ash giggled happily.

'If you lost you'd have an aura of doom and gloom about you.' Gary pointed out. 'And since you came out happy, that means you won.' he said thoughtfully. 'When I came here, the Gym Leader was Giovanni.' he said. 'He has an unusually powerful pokemon with him, very powerful psychic powers and wearing what seems to be restraining armor because it's too strong.'

'The Leader now is Chrisford Blue, Kanto's Champion.' said Brock.

'Yeah, I've heard. That's why I've come back for a _normal_ opponent. Giovanni's a total monster.' Gary shook in irritation. 'He's even happy and proud to have such a monster by his side and there's no such pokemon on all databases around the world to boot. Now that he's gone, maybe I can finally win that stupid badge.'

'Well, Mr. Champion is loads nicer.' said Ash, 'If you win, you'll see it'll be more than just a badge you'll win.' Ash chimed, wiggling her eyebrows, hinting at something big. 'Only ten people won against him and I'm the tenth!'

'Right. Hopefully it'll be a fair fight this time.' said Gary as he went on ahead.

'So before Chrisford came with Golduck, Dragonite and Hitmonchan, Giovanni used a monster huh? That's worrying.' said Brock with a frown. 'Out of all Gym Leaders, he's the most mysterious. Blaine was only a mystery because Cinnabar Island's attitude depressed him for twenty years before I was born. Something terribly bad must be going on behind the scenes.'

'Probably.' Ash frowned. 'Well without proof, I can't tell the police. Ah well.'

xxx

Viridian Forest...

'Alright guys, Boot Camp Time!' Ash cried. 'We're sharpening our combat skills, physical strength, stamina, endurance, speed, durability and agility! And before the promised day, we'll take time off for a week to be at our best in the Indigo League! We'll train hard until then!' her team cheered loudly.

'Alright troops, we'll provide rocks as usual!' Brock took out Onix and Geodude. 'Your job is to train hard with those rocks!'


	10. The Big Day

AUTHOR'S COMMERCIAL! POKEMON POKESTATS!

Piplup-Prinplup(female)

Starting Level: Level 1

HP: 15  
ATK: 11  
DEF: 13  
SP ATK: 11  
SP DEF: 10  
SPD: 10  
Total: 70

Current Level: Level 60

HP: 224  
ATK: 220  
DEF: 250  
SP ATK: 220  
SP DEF: 200  
SPD: 120  
Total: 1234

Comments: Normally at this level it would be an Empoleon by now but by stubbornly holding back, it has remained a Prinplup out of sheer stubbornness...not for long.

PS: In the last two Chapters, I forgot to put that my Pidgeot in this fic is Female

* * *

The Big Day

That night...

'Oh yes Ash, I nearly forgot.' said Delia as upon closing down at seven pm, she had the employees clean up the public area and the kitchen areas. 'Some months ago, I received a certificate of honor from the Pokémon League about you uncovering and exposing a massive pokemon theft operation.' she said, brimming with pride. She hung the certificate in her bedroom of course. 'Not only that, an offer to either join the International Police or G-Men. They sent you books to study from so that when you're 14-15, you're old enough to join training and be a member if you like.' Ash gasped at this.

'Really? An offer for me when I'm old enough?' Ash croaked out incredulously. 'I dunno...I'll think about it. I got four more years to think about that.' she pointed out.

'I suppose so dear.' said Delia. 'Always follow your heart and do what you really want to do because this is your life we're talking about hunny.' she said, kissing Ash's forehead. She gave Ash the books and left to make sure everything was fine and dandy before they could close down the shop.

Ash, clad in just a knee-length sleeping gown with a deceptive design that made her look like she's wearing a kimono, proceeded to read the books on her bed. Afterall, she may well make that decision in her future.

Thus she studied anyway.

'Pikka pika?' Pikachu asked her while she read a book.

'My future is uncertain. Then again, everyone's future ARE uncertain.' Ash told him with a smile. 'My master said our future is based on the choices we make. So many choices, so many futures. He believes that Parallel Worlds exist as a result. His beliefs are more cemented because he befriended Celebi who helped him prove his beliefs if only to stop his nagging curiosity that just won't leave him in peace...and proved his theories that he told only few...that parallel worlds DO exist. I thus have four choices; I pursue being the greatest Trainer, stop and study under mom to take over the shop someday...join the International Police or the G-Men. What would my future be if I did one of them? I wonder...four choices and there's only one. But I hope whatever choice I make would make me happy.' she said. 'And I'll never regret that choice.'

'Pi Pikka Pikachu.' Pikachu nodded. Well, they all have many choices to make, don't they?

'Well, let's sleep early, it's already nine...more work tomorrow.' said Ash wistfully as she put aside her book, and turned off the lamp in her room so she and Pikachu could sleep.

For the remaining months till springtime...Ash had grilled her whole team hard while some of them tried to stave off evolution. Charmander who was the second quickest to reach his final form was working the hardest because he failed to hold his evolution back thus his strength didn't increase much at all as an 'adult' and it royally pissed him off. Moreover his growth as an adult is slow! Butterfree on the other hand or all Bug Pokémon for that matter evolve quicker than anyone else to compensate for their weakness. Thus Butterfree was also pushing himself hard.

Brock on the other hand, started training Vulpix. Sure it's not his, she's Suzy's, but Suzy needed a strong partner to come back to. She's a beautiful girl who lives alone, thus he's working hard on Vulpix's skills and strength so that one day when she chooses to become Ninetales, she is both strong and beautiful. So Vulpix also got grilled hard and introduced to Boot Camp, learning plenty, and working hard to perfect her set.

Vulpix only knows Flamethrower and Fire Spin as a Level 9.

With Ash's Pokedex he borrowed, he learned that Vulpix can do MORE. For Normal Moves, she has Tackle, Roar, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Safeguard, Captivate and Double-Team. For Fire Moves she has Ember, Flame Burst, Fire Blast, Inferno, Overheat, Incinerate, and Flame Charge. For Fairy Move she has Baby-Doll Eyes, Charm, Disarming Voice, and Psychic Moves, she has Extrasensory, Rest, and Imprison.

Brock tackled the Normal Moves first and Ember, Flame Burst for Fire Moves. Due to years of being pampered she's physically and energetically weak and lacking. So Vulpix can only squeeze so much in four months. He also found that she likes the Poffin Version of the food Suzy makes. And Poffins are many times more effective for improving outer beauty...and more helpful than the best shampoos and conditioners money can buy for Pokémon.

And so, by the end of these four months...Vulpix's level bumped by +10, now she's 19.

And at Viridian Gym...

There was a Blimp ready.

'Well, time's up!' said Blue as before him are 12 trainers who managed to qualify by passing his match. The only kids present were Ash, Gary and a cold-looking boy in equally gloomy colors. 'We will now depart for the Stadium in Indigo Plateau!' he said as he handed colored slips to them. 'Go to where those colors are guys!' he said as they boarded the blimp. Inside, there were hallways big enough for three people side-by-side and there are colored doors.

Ash has the gold-colored door and her room was VIP Material.

'Well...wow. I guess this is because I impressed him?' Ash squealed in glee as she happily threw herself on the couch. 'Waa! Soft!'

'Chaaa~!' Pikachu squealed happily, bouncing up and down the armchair across the couch Ash was on.

'Come on out Prinplup, Bulbasaur!' Ash called out as two of her pokemon was called out. Ash then went to the window to let out Butterfree, Pidgeot and Charizard. 'Fly alongside the blimp OK? We're now heading for our debut! We're gonna show the world what we're made of!'

'Fwiiii!'

'Geot!'

Charizard happily roared.

xxx

'Er Mrs. Ketchum, aren't you gonna come to the Stadium?' Brock asked Ash's mom.

'I would come but only at the time when everyone on the Top 8 and 4.' said Delia. 'Ash told me that until then, other parts aren't worth watching.'

'That's pretty harsh.' Brock shuddered. Indeed, Ash has great confidence in herself and her team as they all worked hard to the ground. And while the Top 256, 128, 64, 32, 16, were low to mid-levels, the Top 8 are the cream of the crop and that's where it gets interesting.

'At least I had time to close the store down and go to the stadium around Top 32 and 16!' Delia giggled. 'Coming?'

'Yeah, I want to see the results of Boot Camp from the Underworld we went through while Gym-Battling.' said Brock with a grin. 'Ash is one nutty sergeant at work.'

xxx

On the Blimp...

/Alright everyone!/ Blue's voice spoke inside the blimp. /To keep you from getting bored, I have arranged for a show! Open your TVs now and all of you will see replays of your ten-minute matches! There's twelve of you in here so that totals 120 minutes so I'll be showing Replays of the Best Six who gave me the most fun! At exactly One Hour, we'll be at the Stadium!/

'Ohhh man...' Ash looked highly embarrassed and sheepish as she turned on the TV. 'They're gonna see what we can do! Ah jeeeez!' she moaned. 'Oh well, I'll see theirs too anyway.' and so, they watched TV...but her match with Blue was first! She swore in exasperation because now the other trainers will be wary of her and mark her. Jeez! From the moment of entry to the end.

In the other rooms...

Gary was gaping in shock.

'No way...Ash is THIS good?!' he choked out, wide-eyed in disbelief. He watched the battle between Ash and Blue...and the level was too high...and Blue said that in a couple years she'd give him a run for his money?! Moreover her Pokémon didn't use any special moves at all, mostly normal ones and self-enhancing ones such as Agility and those glowing wings, claws and tails and they all favor Close Combat. Since WHEN can a Pikachu, a _penguin_ and a Charizard learn Close Combat AND move that fast?! What _voodoo_ did she do?!

In another room...

Paul, the trainer Blaine spoke of, shook where he sat as he kept his eyes on the TV.

Then he smirked.

'Interesting.' he said shakily in excitement, a rough smile on his face. 'I'll take great pleasure in battling her.'

xxx

Soon, Ash got to see what Gary and the strangely cold boy can do and Ash took notes. Afterall, they're competition aren't they?

Upon arrival to the Stadium, they got off the Blimp and Gary quickly ran to Ash. 'Hey Ash!' Gary ran to Ash to approach her as she took back Charizard, Pidgeot and Butterfree into their Pokeballs. 'I had no idea you're that strong! What kinda voodoo did you do?' Gary sputtered out. He was still in utter disbelief that the shy newcomer was actually this strong.

'I just trained Gary.' said Ash. 'I didn't go around Pokémon Collecting like most people(Gary and a nearby others flinched as if they've been stabbed and Paul twitched-he's not into collecting but he's more into changing his team like he would change last week's clothes if they fail his standards) and I focused on the six I have for a year straight. Other than that they just have my full, undivided attention...right, Pikachu?'

'Pikkachu~!' said Pikachu as cutely as he could with a smile.

'I see...I thought it was some kinda weird voodoo because you're close to HIM and he even admitted it.' Gary sighed.

'Maa maa...even if I'm close, he has years of experience in battles I don't.' said Ash wryly to her barely-there acquaintance. 'Even with my level, I'll still lose. Levels, strengths and number of moves don't matter. In the end, it's experience and how much you've seen of the world and this is the Battle Prodigy we're talking about.'

Unbeknownst to her, Paul scanned Pikachu with his Pokedex...and his eyebrows rose.

This, was no ordinary Pikachu.

His blood boiled and shivers went up his spine in excitement, eager to battle this girl. If Pikachu alone is this strong with vast skillsets...what more of the OTHERS she has?

xxx

And so, in the Waiting Area for Trainers...they all stood in the waiting corner until it was time for them to come out to the field for everyone to see all of them.

And instead of doves, the competition released a bunch of Pidgeys, followed by fireworks.

/And now the Official Opening Ceremony for the Pokémon League Competition are underway!/ a spokesman spoke, /These selected Pokémon Trainers will pit their skills and strengths against one another as they strive for excellence and victory! And now here they are! They who have completed a minimum of Eight Gym Badges for the right to compete into the Pokémon League Indigo Plateau Conference!/

'Bah, Eight Gym Badges my foot, most of these guys came from Pokémon Tech.' Blue scoffed derisively as he and the Elite Four watched from their VIP Room since their presence will cause quite a commotion and steal the spotlight for themselves. 'If they went through Badge-Hunting, these ridiculous numbers would be drastically shaved off!'

'Well, they do need to make a show of Preliminaries don't they?' said Bruno wryly. 'There's no Pokémon League if there's no Preliminaries and rounds you know. Otherwise it'll be a very short show and the people came for a show.' he said. 'And where's Lorelei? She's late!'

'She said something about bringing snacks and drinks with the granny.' said Lance. 'And given your humongous appetite, she'll take her sweet time getting here.' he said, noting Bruno's flustered expression.

'Hey! To be a manly man, you gotta have the stomach capacity!' Bruno huffed defensively.

'Just make sure you don't get flabby old man.' Blue cackled, earning him a playful whack from the muscular man. 'Yeouch. So any one among these guys you have interest in?' he asked them.

'Yeah, I got some.' said Bruno, eyeing the screen.

'I have a person in mind as well.' said Lance. 'So then, laser pointers ready...' and they pointed at the people they have in mind who would make it. However, Lance and Blue pointed at the same girl.

'Whut? You guys into kids waaaay below your ages?' Bruno joked playfully in a teasing leer.

'Not that!' Lance sputtered out defensively. As if he's into kids and he's a healthy 18 year old! 'I'm interested in this girl as a future colleague of mine if she chooses to join us G-Men someday.' he said. 'She has a knack for sniffing out foul play with little to no effort and capture them until we or the police get there. Her name is notorious with our organizations already!' he explained. 'She's bagged Team Rocket agents, stopped a massive scam heist and some Poachers on Wanted Posters without even knowing who they are and their level of notoriety!'

'What?! I thought she's just one hell of a Trainer!' Blue sputtered out in comical wide-eyed disbelief. 'She has high-level pokemon and her skills are a few notches below ours. What she lacks is experience! In a few years, five or four, she'll be at the same level as us I'm sure! I came here to see how she'll do in the League.'

'Yeah, normally you're not interested.' Bruno commented thoughtfully. 'You look down on the quality of Trainers in this century due to Pokémon Tech where most of these people came from.'

'Yeah...if you passed Beginner Levels that's two badges. Intermediate Levels qualify for four, Advanced Levels get you six and graduating is as if you earned eight badges.' said Lance. 'But all that can be done in one year of travel instead of wasting eight years of your life in an institute.'

'Hmph, it's only for pampered weaklings who can't handle the real world.' Blue grunted. 'Those schmucks can never be like us. There's no shortcut to greatness, only hard work and toil. There would be no Elite Fours and Champions otherwise. Where are the good all days of traveling on foot, roughing it out, having adventures, all that stuff while working for gym badges?' Blue said huffily. 'It's tough but that's what makes good Trainers out of us, not by sitting in airconditioned classrooms all day and battling with computer simulations!' he grumbled.


	11. Miraculous Win!

AUTHOR'S COMMERCIAL! POKEMON POKESTATS!

Caterpie-Metapod-Butterfree(female)

Starting Level: Level 3

HP: 10  
ATK: 11  
DEF: 10  
SP ATK: 10  
SP DEF: 10  
SPD: 10  
Total: 61

Current Level: Level 46

HP: 167  
ATK: 106  
DEF: 112  
SP ATK: 145  
SP DEF: 145  
SPD: 143  
Total: 818

* * *

Miraculous Win!

Indeed, as Ash revealed, the other rounds are useless.

Gary and Paul reached Top 16, pretty much annoying the two boys as they ended up fighting Trainers who defeated them before they could face Ash while Ash herself made it to the Top 8. So far, she has only used Normal moves and weakened versions of Special Moves proportionate to levels of their opponents.

Ash decided to go all out in merciless battles when she was on the Top 8, bulldozing her way mercilessly by a specific order.

So far, she calls out her Pokémon with the command phrase 'Playtime!'

But when she got serious upon getting to the Final 8...her attitude changed.

As a ninja, she has the ability to adjust herself to any situations, having trained on it for five years of her life. Starting from eliminations, she was a shy, cutesy, girly-girl who speaks softly. But upon getting to the final 8, her expression went sharper and much more confident air and gone all-business.

When her command changed to punctuated 'Playtime. is. Over!' with emphasis on the 'over' and sounding 'this means business', her team showed their full power. Whoever she summoned in the field mostly single-handedly defeated her current opponent. For her first match, it was just Prinplup. Second match was totally cruel. _Pikachu_. And a cute widdle Pikachu like hers going all out was a nightmare to watch. Especially when he used a humongous Onix-sized Electro Ball on her opponent's stunned Gyarados stunned by Electro Whip, It was too one-sided. Third match was Bulbasaur who evolved into Ivysaur at the end of his matches(and he looked annoyed with it). The final contender was Charizard.

He was twice the nightmare as Pikachu and Bulbasaur were. Because his opponent uses Dig to avoid him, he picked up Ash and the opposing Trainer, put them on his back, and took to using a powerful combined Overheat and Inferno to force him out of the field that's now too hot to stand on, and his opponent suffered _severe burns that Ash had to use Prinplup to cool the field for the next fight._

Stunned silence on the crowd each time she wins.

'Brock? Just what on earth did you do this year?' Delia croaked weakly with wide eyes. She and Brock arrived to watch the Final 8 in the Stadium as sure enough, Ash made it that far.

'Oh, Boot Camp from Hell Mrs. Ketchum, Boot Camp.' Brock shuddered. 'And she's a great teacher to boot.'

xxx

'Holy Macaroni...' Blue shuddered as many eyes popped wide open in the VIP Room. 'No wonder they didn't use Special Moves in their match with me! With a combined move like that, Viridian Gym will be cooked!'

'As you say, give or take a couple more years, she'll be like us.' said Agatha. 'But she's more on power and combat and they all have this weird air that reminds me of something.' she said, scratching her cheek with a finger.

'Yeah, now that you mention it...when her personality changed, so did her pokemon when she said 'Playtime is Over'.' Bruno mused as he thought hard. 'Ah! Ninja!' he exclaimed, smacking his left fist into his right palm. 'They remind me of ninja! Now that I thought of it, Pikachu and Prinplup's movements...they were holding whips and a pair of wings replaced knives and wielded them like weapons and they certainly know how to use them! Not to mention they purposefully change themselves to adapt to current situation.'

'Trained ninja eh?' Lance mused thoughtfully. 'Yes, it IS in her background. Mrs. Ketchum arranged for her daughter to go to Jujitsu School in Johto. She said so when we approached her before she opened up shop. She most likely trained her pokemon in Jujitsu.' he said in an 'oh, I see!' attitude.

'Say that sooner!' everyone else yelled at the sheepish redhead.

xxx

Ash won the Indigo League in one shot, and gained the privilege to challenge an Elite Four or the Regional Champion if she wanted.

She would...after all her Pokémon take a breather for an hour and she wanted to go all out against Blue in a Battle Royale Six on Six after thirty minutes as Mixed Pokémon Users. She fought him in a Gym Match in Viridian, she wanted to know how she and her team is compared to him out of curiosity if they were on full level against each other. All she wanted is to test herself, no more, no less. She has no fantasies or hopes in winning against him anyway, not in this year when she's just a rookie! But she wanted to see how much her team has grown and what better way than facing the Region's Strongest?

Of course, everyone is in disbelief. No kid can beat the Genius of Battle, especially not a Rookie!

'Hehehe...alright, I accept her challenge.' Blue grinned excitedly as Ash challenged him on Nationwide TV. 'I wanna see how far that kiddie will go too. Everyone can be skeptical all they want, but they didn't see our Gym Battle!'

Indeed, an hour later...

There's new excitement in the Stadium as this time, it's between Ash and the Kanto Champion, Blue. At the Pokémon Center, they had a light meal, and were back in peak condition by drinking energy potions.

/It's a Special Event today folks!/ the spokesperson announced. /This year's Indigo League Champion Ashley Ketchum challenged Kanto Region's Champion Chrisford Blue for an Exhibition Match! Champion Chrisford has accepted her Challenge and with mutual agreement and consent...let the Special Battle Begin! Battle Royale 6 on 6!/

'Alright, let's go!' both Trainers released their Pokémon.

'Team! Playtime is Over!' Ash spoke her Battle Command. 'I also hereby declare all rules I imposed on you void just for today!'

'Rules?' Blue blinked.

'Well...I don't want them to use their Special Attacks much.' Ash giggled. 'I'm sure you've seen what Charizard just did.'

'Hell yeah I did...then my team will go all out as well, no-holds barreled battle!' Blue agreed to release all restraints as well and all hell broke loose. Literally.

/Lookithis folks! Ashley's Pokémon are barely holding their own against Chrisford's Team in this all-out battle, but they're still doing a great job keeping up! They are skilled fighters indeed but alas, as expected of the Champion, they are overwhelming Ashley's Team who are putting up an impressive fight! They're incredible! A battle like this is of high caliber!/

But one by down, Ash's team got defeated after...twenty more minutes.

Butterfree was the first to fall, followed by Pidgeot, then Pikachu...Prinplup, Ivysaur, and the last to fall was Charizard.

/That's it folks! Chrisford Blue is the Winner as expected of Kanto's Champion!/ the crowd roared in cheers. /The Exhibition Match is truly a sight to watch! Our Indigo League Champion put up quite the amazing fight! What will it be like a couple years from now?! Will she be a part of the Elites or succeed the Champion only time can tell!/

'That was pretty great Chrisford.' Ash sighed with a tired smile. 'At least I know now how we stand and where to improve them on.'

'Yeah, but you still need a couple years under your belt to be like us kiddo!' Blue grinned as they shook hands as they recalled their Pokémon and Ash picked up Pikachu. 'Huh? Not in a pokeball?'

'Meh, Pikachu hates pokeballs with all his guts.' Ash snorted. 'Do you have any idea what I have to bribe him with just to get him in?' Blue cackled at that.

xxx

'That was a great fight Ash!' Brock ran towards her as she and Blue returned to the lobby. 'That was amazing!'

'Thanks Brock!' Ash chimed. 'But I still got ways to go! I mean, I lasted only twenty-five minutes against him.'

'Awww that's not bad Ash.' Blue reassured her. 'That's normal but for a newbie like you that's already a big deal.' he said. 'If it was me and the others, we'd be at it for an hour.' Ash face-faulted.

'No way?!' Brock did a double-take.

'Yes way. We take that long.' Blue deadpanned. 'So we hardly hold Exhibitional Matches.'

'Hunny!' they turned to see Delia run towards Ash, and behind her simply walking was Mr. Goodshow. 'You did really great!' she gasped out. 'Champion! On your first try!'

'Need! Air!' Ash gasped out because, well...she's being SMOTHERED by her mother's chest while being in a tight hug!

'Hey there! Nice fight Ash!' Lance called out.

'Lance!' Ash called out happily and once close enough, Lance got her in a noogie. 'Whoa!'

'So little spitfire, you have an interesting future yet!' he said. He liked the younger girl not just for her nearly-psychic knack of sensing crime and vindictively taking them down in harmless yet in comically humiliating ways possible, she was likable and very easy to like. Apparently, Blue feels the same way.

'Interesting future indeed, she shows lots of promise.' said Mr. Goodshow with a nod. 'And we need to talk young lady.'

'Eh? Uhm...OK...'

xxx

In an office...

'I've heard good things about you from Lance and Chrisford.' said Mr. Goodshow as the Ketchums were in his office.

'I hardly know them but I like them.' said Ash. 'For people so important they're really down-to-earth.' Mr. Goodshow nodded.

'That's why they have quite the following my dear.' Mr. Goodshow chuckled. 'Now then, let's get to business.' he said. 'Your prize. It has to be discussed in Private for a good reason.' he took out a rather odd pokeball. 'This is a special pokeball that does NOT keep Pokémon in...rather, it hides the prize of the Champions.' he gave her the pokeball. 'We never reveal to the world what's the prize because otherwise, nobody will come to the league for their dreams anymore but for what's in there. The value of the league will totally be lost. I dare not talk about it here either because sometimes my office gets bugged by unscrupulous people. The Elites and Chris check for me daily but some people are just too damn good.' he grumbled.

'When you take out the prize, you'll understand why.' said Mr. Goodshow with a smile. 'Lance has offered to assist you regarding your prize due to your friendly relationship with the law so you're in good hands.'

'Really? Lance would really do that for me?' Ash's eyes sparkled, her hands in clasp. 'Wow!'

'Yes. In fact...' said Mr. Goodshow as Lance came out of hiding from the closet. 'He's here right now.'

'Normally, Mr. Goodshow will use his Hypno to swear you into silence, but you're an exception Ash.' said Lance. 'Given your background, you'll never talk. But your mother needs the usual treatment because this is really big that just can't leak. Mrs. Ketchum will have to go through the treatment after I help you guys out.'

'Oh, right...'

'Follow me now.' said Lance as he took the Ketchums away. Ash reached under her skirt to take out her rod and extend it.

'Hunny?!' Delia gasped out upon seeing the extendable rod she didn't know Ash had.

'Oh, Master gave it to me. He crafted it himself!' Ash chimed happily. 'I specialized in the rod at school and gave me the real thing when I left~! I took it out just incase.'

'With her track record, she'll need that a lot.' said Lance wryly as they went into an elevator. He took out a card and inserted it into a thin slot and pressed the V.I button. They went down.

For a good five minutes.

'This is waaay creepy.' Delia shuddered. 'We've been in here for quite a while now.'

'With good reason.' said Lance. 'You'll know soon enough.' upon arrival...it was an underground bank! Managed by Pokémon!

'You've gotta be kidding me?!' Ash sputtered out as she and her mother looked around. 'A bank?! The prize is Prize Money!' she exclaimed. 'How much?'

'Oh, 20 million poke dollars.' the two females' jaws dropped. 'And to past winners because it's so dangerous lugging such money home, we help them out in this Underground Bank managed by only trusted people, and Mr. Goodshow's pokemon. They're all his.' said Lance, waving his arms at the pokemon present. 'We use this bank to transfer the money into their bank accounts or if they don't have any, we help them create their own account.'

'Right...I guess it goes into the family account.' said Ash. 'It'll raise eyebrows if I have a huge load in my account if I ever went in a bank, giving the game away. So we can hide the money in the family account and nobody will suspect it since our shop is popular.'

'Yeah, but to think the prize money is 20 million...' Delia shivered. 'I never expected that.'

'It gets better.' said Lance. 'Your grandchild will be set for life if you tackled all Pokémon Leagues. Kanto gives 20 million, Johto gives 30, Hoenn gives 40, Sinnoh gives 60, Unova gives 80 and Kalos gives 100.' two gasps aimed at him for this. 'This is because of the pokemon and the difficulty and danger increases every region you go to.'

'Seriously?!'

'Yep, seriously.' said Lance. 'Not only that, there's also a certificate of honor, certificate of participation and membership into the league. Knowing that, what will you do Ash?'

'Well...I originally wanted to win the Lily of the Valley Conference but that stupid politician's campaigning made us move to Kanto.' Ash grumbled and she was still sore and unhappy about that. 'So I'll work my way to Sinnoh and then have six fully-trained teams from all regions. Then I'll decide what to do with my life. There's more to life than just Pokémon Training and battling. I have four choices. Continue the way I am now. Stay home and train to take over the shop. And then join either the International Police or G-Men someday. Four but there can only be one I'll have to ask Celebi what my future will be if I chose any of them. That is, if I ever see that elusive Legendary when I go to Johto.' she sighed.

'Indeed, there are many paths to our future based on the choices we make.' said Lance. 'There can only be one and it should be what we want the most.' he said. 'A decision we made ourselves, no one decided for us and one we'll never regret. But Ash, as you travel, you'll learn more and more things that your life's options will definitely expand.' he told her. 'Choose well.'


	12. Ending with a Terrible Taste!

AUTHOR'S COMMERCIAL! POKEMON POKESTATS!

Charmander-Charmeleon-Charizard(male)

Starting Level: Level 4

HP: 10  
ATK: 11  
DEF: 10  
SP ATK: 10  
SP DEF: 10  
SPD: 10  
Total: 61

Current Level: Level 58

HP: 250  
ATK: 230  
DEF: 260  
SP ATK: 250  
SP DEF: 250  
SPD: 143  
Total: 1383

* * *

Ending with a Terrible Taste!

At home...

There was a celebratory party at the Ketchum Residence.

Afterall, it was a very rare occasion that a first-timer got to be a League Champion on their first year when trainers older than her tried and failed and if they won, it was with luck, cunning and strategy. But Ash bulldozed her way through with skill and power, befitting of a League Champion. That, and she battled Blue for a reason more than just testing herself. It was to show the world that a mere 11 year old can be Champion if they put effort in it and she's the living proof of it.

And by the newspapers, she was now known to have 'friendly ties with the Elites' since she was seen to have friendly relationships with Chrisford and Lance who have great respect for the youngest League Champion. Chrisford because of the 'amusing Gym Battle' she gave him and now their Exhibition Match and Lance respected her for many classified yet positive reasons involving the law, and a future recruit for either the International Police or G-Men. But she has four more years to make her choice as she's still young.

That, and she's a genius in her own way. A Genius Trainer who managed to raise her pokemon's level incredibly within a year. By Satellite Imaging, she was seen to train her Pokémon in the forest with just rocks and trees, and perfecting their abilities by practicing over and over. She was hardly seen in cities at all unless she and her companion Brock ran out of supplies.

Then they bulldoze their way through Gyms. When Brock was asked, he said she could not stand to see Pokémon 'limited' when they could be something more. So she researches moves they can learn until they have full skillsets. She sees pokemon as beautiful and as their finest if they are trained to learn all tricks they can possibly learn and be a great creative battler with their skills and make the impossible possible. All of her pokemon are 'fully educated' and have great confidence in themselves so whether they win or lose, they're happy because they knew they gave it their all at their max, never upset at what-could-have-beens. Thus as a hopeful Breeder, if any of her pokemon were to be mated, chances of breeding some of their moves into the next generation by parental inheritance will be high and learning skills they could not inherit will come off easier than it would normally be. But that will only be possible if her team are all Champion-Levels and she's not too far off for that.

Needless to say, in just two days, all Breeders who owned gender counterparts of her team hoped to have her team mate with theirs when her team are all at 'a certain level' and sent her house loads and loads of mail.

'Mom, I'm gonna go to Johto next.' said Ash. 'I want to own a team per region each even after I tackle the Lily of the Valley Conference.' she said. 'Moreover my own Training isn't even done yet.'

'I know sweetheart.' said Delia that next morning as Ash with her new outfit talked to her at breakfast. Her outfit is inspired with school uniforms. 'Be safe dear.'

'I will mom!'

'Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum, I'll look after Ash.' said Brock. 'Oh yeah Ash, Professor Oak wants to see you at Pallet Town.' he said. 'He hopes for your Ivysaur and Charizard to ahem, donate some genetic material for breeding purposes.' he said with a blush. Ash is too young for topics only a Breeder can talk freely with a fellow breeder.

'Oh, OK. We got all time in the world anyway!' Ash chimed. 'And I need a Pokedex update for Johto Region Pokemon so it's a win-win deal.'

xxx

Pallet Town...

'Glad to see you here Ash.' said Professor Oak. 'I heard from your mom that you'll be going to Johto next.'

'Yeah. Get myself a Johto Region Team and use THEM for the Silver Conference.' said Ash. 'I want a team per region even if I'll quit after the Lily of the Valley Conference.'

'I see...so that means it's OK if you leave your team bar Prinplup with me.' said Professor Oak. 'At least until Spring ends. It's only March, so when it's May, you can get everyone back.' Ash let out her team and told them about their Spring Vacation. 'I will explain that.' said Professor Oak. 'I hope to have your team help me out in a Breeding Project and I need everyone's consent for that.'

'What do you think guys?' Ash asked them. 'I don't know much about Breeding but you might.' the Pokémon talked about it and Professor Oak explained about the Breeding Project...in a way that it's safe for Ash's ears.

Yes, she's old enough to be a Pokémon Trainer but certainly not old enough for the detailed process of 'Breeding' just yet. All he said is that he wanted 'their cooperation'.

During the discussion, Ash was asked politely to leave as she's too young for the topic.

'Too young for the topic but old enough to be a Trainer huh...?' Ash pouted huffily while cooking Poffins for the team.

'Hey, what're you doing here Ash?' Gary asked her as he went into the kitchen and made a beeline for the fridge. This was one thing he doesn't expect at all.

'Well, Professor Oak asked me for a favor and five of my team will be on Spring Vacation due to that favor.' said Ash. 'And ahem,' she harrumphed. 'Apparently I'm too young for the topic.' she said, dripping in sarcasm. 'Old enough to be a trainer, travel the world and get into crazy mishaps and trouble but too young for a _topic_? You gotta be kidding.'

'Well, there are lines we can't cross in regards to careers Ash.' said Gary. 'To be a Pokémon Breeder or learn stuff about it the youngest you can be is 12 years old...by the way, what're you making?'

'Well, Pokémon Food.' said Ash. 'We haven't had lunch yet...' said Ash. 'I'll also make lunch since Brock wanted in on the project and he's usually the one who cooks when we travel.' she explained.

'Oh, I see...I hope that's safe.' Gary said jokingly as Ash blushed.

'Hey! I practiced cooking HUMAN food on travels!' Ash sputtered out defensively. 'And I got better!'

'Oho? Define Better.' Gary challenged defiantly.

'Brock **doesn't faint with a purple dying face** anymore!' Ash said proudly. At this, Gary felt dread down his spine. Fainting with a dying purple face? Gary FEARED for his life because SHE'S cooking lunch. 'Now he complains my cooking is too mild, hospital food. At least that's an improvement coming from that Kitchen Perfectionist!'

'I think I'll write down my will.' Gary whimpered and that earned him a thrown pan at his face. 'Gah!'

xxx

'Alright, dig in you guys!' Ash chimed at lunch. Sure enough, lunch looks innocent. Soup, and what looks like...pizza?

'This looks good Ash!' said Professor Oak as they sat down for lunch. 'Soup and Johto fried Pancakes!' he exclaimed as there's pancakes with pork toppings and complimentary toppings.

'I-I hope it's safe...' said Gary nervously.

'Well, I hope you improved Ash.' said Brock as Professor waived away their concerns since it looks good anyway.

'Let's dig in!' and they ate...

'UWAAAAAHHHH!' all of them choked at the soup. Sure enough it looks perfect. The aroma, the ingredients BUT...

'The soup is too salty Ash!' Brock wailed with a teary eyed expression.

L-let's see the pancakes...' Professor Oak choked out as when they cut into the pancake...they couldn't! Only the toppings can be cut!

'Ash! Did you overmix the dough with little water again and overheated the pan after putting too much flour and sugar in?! Moreover this is a PANcake not a cake!' Brock choked out with Gary muttering, 'I haven't written my Will yet...'

'I did the instructions right!' Ash wailed insistently.

'If you did it shouldn't be like this!'

Needless to say, Brock cooked.

And so...

'Honestly...for some reason Ash cannot be allowed to be _alone_ in the kitchen. But when supervised, she shockingly does it right.' Brock sighed as he put in a much edible version of lunch. 'I still don't get what's wrong! She does well in my lessons but if left alone, send her to a criminal syndicate and have her cook for them and the police will have an easier life!' he sighed. 'The only thing she can properly cook alone is what's for sale in her mother's shop, Rice Balls and Pokémon Food.'

'Well, maybe because she has no reason to cook.' said Professor Oak.

'Reason to cook?' Ash mumbled questioningly in a gloomy manner. 'I'm practicing you know.'

'You see Ash, Gary's grandmother and my wife used to be just like you, a terrible, poisonous cook.' Professor Oak shook his head. 'No matter what she's done nor tried, even keeping the cookbook close to her, she just keeps messing up in taste and texture even if she got the looks right.' he said as he went back down memory lane. 'When we started to go out, she worked really hard to impress me with her cooking, even using herself as a taste-tester since no one was willing to get sick for her.' he chuckled weakly with a grimace. 'After months of painful stomachaches and even hospital stints, she finally learned how to do it right. Because her mistakes are just like yours. I can tell by your cooking alone.' he said, tapping her cooking with a fork.

'Yes, you did the recipes right...but upon looking at the finished product, you thought it was dull...so you added more to liven it up a little.' said Professor Oak as Ash comically flinched as if struck. 'Guilty as charged eh?' the old man chuckled. Kids are so easy to read. 'There's a reason recipes are made Ash. These recipes are made through trial and error and wanting something new to eat.' he said. 'Yes you can adjust the recipe but only a little and as a cook, you must always taste the goods before serving it up as delicious food can make people happy. Delicious food makes them smile, terrible food makes them go yuck or be sent to a hospital for stomach pumping. Maybe when you fall in love just like my wife did with me in our younger days...you will surely work hard to be a good cook. After all, as they say, the key to a man's heart is his stomach first! Follow the recipe too!'

And so that day after lunch, Ash tried cooking again...and pretty much, practiced a lot while refraining from the temptation of 'livening things up'. That and the fact of succeeding her mother's shop is a very close possibility. She can't succeed with skills like this! Sure she can cook and make sweets but if she can't even make food...

She cannot succeed the store.

That night...

'Alright guys!' Ash chimed as she served up dinner. 'Ta-daaah!' It was...rice balls, sushi, sashimi, and ramen. 'I kept trying alone but I gave up on cooking elaborate dishes and these things are the only things I can make safely alone without being watched over!'

'Well, at least it's edible.' said Gary, taking a Sashimi for a bite. This was normal at least.

'I'll sa-YEEEOOOWWW!' Professor oak breathed fire. Brock took the rice ball he bit out of and looked...

'Ash...did you mistake a peeled Tamato berry for a Colbur berry for the rice ball's flavoring?' Brock questioned her in a deadpan voice, making Ash gulp. 'They look alike when peeled and spiky parts removed, so be careful!'

'Oops!'


End file.
